


And We'll Never Be Royals

by SeasonsofLauren



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prince!Peter, Slow Burn, Stalking (mention), royalty!au, smut at some point, thief!Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: Peter has had to adjust to a lot in his life, but nothing has ever thrown him for a loop as much as being told that you've been a secret prince





	1. Chapter 1

Peter woke up with a groan. His whole body was sore from studying in probably the worst position last night. He closed his eyes and went through his agenda for the day. He had to run errands for Aunt May and himself, work on his new idea for cross breeding flowers, and go through his studies, again. Today was going to be a long day.

 

Raking a hand down his face, he sat up yawning. He looked around his room, in the same mess as it always was with books thrown everywhere and papers filled with scribbled notes littering every crevice. Peter let stretched as far as he could into the air, feeling his back pop a few times, then proceeded to get ready.

 

He stumbled down the stairs already late for getting to the square. All of the best supplies would be gone if he didn’t hurry. He hastily finished pulling on his shirt all the way, tying the loose strings around his neck, before walking into the kitchen.

 

“You stayed up late again last night didn’t you?”

 

Peter laughed as he kissed Aunt May on the cheek, “Yeah. I thought I’d get a new breakthrough if I just went through my data another time. I’m so close.”

 

Aunt May let out a light laugh, “You work too hard. You better hurry to the market before everything’s gone. I really need some of those apples from Mrs. Rhodes for that pie you love so much.”

 

Grabbing a chunk of bread that had been sitting out on the table and the basket they kept near the door to hold their supplies, Peter rushed out the door, happily munching on his breakfast. As he walked through town, there was loud conversations about the royal newlyweds. There were still banners hanging from shop stores celebrating the occasion, painting the town in the House of Stark’s colors and crest.

 

As he approached the town square, he heard many loud conversations happening in groups around the stalls. Peter walked around, trying to eye up the best groceries that would still stay within their budget.

 

Once he got to Mrs. Rhodes’ stall he tried to find the best apples; Aunt May was very particular about the quality of her pies, “Hey, honey. Need any help?”

 

Peter looked up with smile. Mrs. Rhodes was the typical grandmother, with curling gray hair pulled into a loose bun, wire framed glasses, and a white apron with flour littered across. He brown dress had dirt across the bottom from where she must have been kneeling to work in her garden. Peter finished picking out his apples and smiled at her, handing over the basket, “I think I’ve found everything just fine, thank you though. How are the times holding you?”

 

A big grin spread across her face, deepening her laugh lines and crow’s feet, “I’ve been just fine, honey. The wedding went through most of my last harvest, so tell May that she’s got dibs on my next batch!”

 

Her booming laugh filled the square, even turning a couple heads. Her laugh was so infectious that Peter couldn’t help but join in. Mrs. Rhodes wiped a tear away. Her smile fell a little as she leaned in closer to Peter, whispering what he was sure was gossip, “Who do you think will carry on the crown once, god forbid, the kings pass?”

 

Peter looked at her slightly confused, “What do you mean?”

 

Mrs. Rhodes let out a tinkling chuckle, “Well, you know, they can’t have...kids. So how do you think they’re going to carry on the family name. King Stark was an only kid too, so there’s no nieces or nephews. What’s going to happen?”

 

That was a good question? What was their plan? Peter smiled at her, trying to rush off to finish his grocery shopping. He patted her on the shoulder, “I wouldn’t worry about it; no matter who is in charge, you got the best orchard in the whole kingdom.”

 

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, “You know it, honey. Don’t forget to tell your aunt I say hi!”

 

Peter rushed off through the square. Aunt May needed more thread to finish sewing up a shirt that Peter had managed to rip while working in the lab. The best kind, that didn’t out a whole in their pocket, was all the way on the opposite side of the square but they always closed early.

 

In his hurry, he didn’t realise all the people around him whispering, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He stopped once he got to the stall, walking up to the merchant. He smiled brightly, jokingly saying, “What’s everyone talking about?”

 

The merchant looked up at him from the fabrics he was going through, and squinted at Peter hard. He looked him up and down, and Peter started feeling uncomfortable. He looked over his shoulder, trying to figure out the situation, when a group of soldiers on horses rode over to him. Dread filled Peter; what is happening?

 

A gruff voice came from the mountain of armor that probably held a person, “Are you Peter Benjamin Parker?”

 

“Um yeah,” Peter could barely stutter out. He couldn’t think of anything that he had done wrong. This was very ominous for being a simple biologist who avoided laws like the plague. He couldn’t afford to leave Aunt May alone again.

 

The soldiers started amassing, all murmuring amongst themselves. The original one, the obvious leader as he was the only on a horse and with thicker strokes of fabric in the House of Stark’s color on his bicep, “Come with us”

 

The whole ride to the Palace, Peter was terrified. They paraded him through the streets, a gaggle of soldiers on each side. He could feel the judging eyes, trying to access what his crime was, tracking him the whole way. His legs were starting to shake, feeling like they were going to give out from under him. No one even told him what he had done. What was so bad that he was going to be taken to the palace itself? What happened?

 

He was brought in through the grand doors, feeling impossibly small in comparison. He looked around at all ornate decorations, sculptures, portraits, and even down the floor boards. It wasn’t a common thing to be allowed, well escorted and sword point, into the palace, and he was going to soak it in with every second he got, before he-no he wasn’t going to think about what was going to happen next.

 

Before he realised it, he was brought to a stop right before a pair of grand doors with heralds on each side. Peter’s face scrunched up in confusion. This was too fancy looking to the be the entrance to the gallows. He started to turn to ask the closest soldier, when the doors swung open.

 

In the big room filled with an impossibly high ceiling, a big expanse of floor, sat the two kings in their matching thrones side by side. They looked at him with twin smiles shining across their faces.

 

The soldiers prodded Peter to move forward, but his feet felt like they were glued to the floor. Tony’s smile wavered for a second, looking almost scared. Peter stumbled forward a little bit, and the soldiers receded as the doors slammed shut, leaving him alone in the throne room with the kings.

 

A confused expression passed over King Tony’s face, looking reluctant to asking anything though. King Steve seemed almost bursting to talk though, smiling down at Peter, “How are you? Did the trip hold you well?”

 

Peter looked up at them confused. This wasn’t the way you treated a traitor? What happened? He tried to smile though, at least end in their good graces, “It was, you know, fine.”

 

King Steve looked at him expectantly for a second, but let out a small frown at the silence that feel between them. King Tony looked at King Steve, seeming for reassurance, and a small conversation passed between them. King Steve turned back to the nearly cowering boy with a warm smile, “You weren’t told why you are here, were you?”

 

Hesitantly, Peter shook his head, confused even further. Were they about to read out all of his charges? About to drop the guillotine on his head? Was there a secret executioner hiding behind his shoulder, waiting to strike? God was he done for.

 

King Tony looked to King Steve with a nearly pleading look, but King Steve smiled and motioned his head towards Peter. King Tony let out a heavy sigh, and looked at Peter with a faint smile, “You’re my son.”


	2. Chapter 2

The words weren’t processing in Peter’s head. This couldn’t be real. His parents died when he was young, being given to his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, who passed when he was young as well. There was no way this could be true. There’s just no way. It was a ruse to get an heir. They must have picked a random name out of a hat and decided to make a plot to steal him away. It can’t be.

 

“Please take a deep breath and let him explain.”

 

Peter looked up and saw King Steve standing in front of him, a strong hand just barely hovering over his shoulder, asking for permission to comfort him. It meant even more that he wasn’t jumping right in.

 

Taking a deep breath, Peter looked over to the throne and saw King Tony sitting up, staring at them. He awkwardly fidgeted, waiting for the situation to dissolve or having the floor open beneath him. It seemed like he would prefer the later. Peter gave him a reassuring smile and nodded hesitantly at him.

 

King Tony sent a hesitant look toward King Steve before taking a shaky breath, “Um, hey,” He scratched a through his hair, highlighting the gray hairs, “Yeah, so I’m your dad.”

 

His husband sent a slightly annoyed look as King Tony slumped, seeming done with his speech. King Steve coughed, and King Tony let out another sigh, this one seeming reluctant, “I guess you probably want an explanation,” He looked at Peter for a second before continuing, “I was a mess when I was younger, a total mess. I was mad that I was going to have to be king with no other choice, so I was reckless. I-um- I,” He stared at Peter, awkwardly staring at his thumbs as he twiddled them. King Steve elbowed him to continue, so he coughed before saying, “I-I hooked up with a visiting noblewoman. She just so happened to get pregnant,” he rolled his eyes at this statement, as if it was a mild inconvenience, “My dad decided that it was my responsibility to take care of it- you. I-I was too scared to handle it,” King Tony coughed, hiding behind his hands. His voice became a bit shaky, his eyes tearing up, “ I was just too scared. I handed you over to my nurse when I was a kid, May. She was- she was more than happy to have you. She never had a kid. I told her to raise you like her own, like,” King Tony looked up at Peter for the first time this whole conversation, “like I never could.”

 

Peter stared at him blankly. How are you suppose to process this information? Peter took a hesitant breath, “If this is true- _if_ \- then what took you so long? You’ve been king since I was 10. Why didn’t you tell me then?”

 

He could feel the anger bubbling inside of him. Royals have always saw commoners as less, so what kept them from toying with his mind. There was no way this was true. No way. He had seen pictures of his parents; he knew them: Richard and May Parker. They were _his_ parents.

 

King Tony looked up at him with watery eyes, “I-I wanted to. I wanted to so bad, but I was scared. I was scared that you would hate me for leaving you for so long. That you would hate me for living in a life of luxury while you had to live in poverty. I at least made sure that everything you had was pay for. I’m so sorry Peter. I would understand if you’d hate me.”

 

Peter looked up at him and saw genuine fear; fear that Peter could-would hate him, fear that he had made a mistake, fear that he would never see his son again. He had so much fear that the mistake he made over a decade ago would ruin his chances right now.

 

Peter took a shaky breath, “I- it-it might- It _will_ take me awhile to get used to this, but I understand. I think- I think I can get used to this.”

 

King Tony’s face lit up, “Oh! We’ve had a room made for you just in case you did decide to move in right away, but we weren’t sure if you would. You can have whatever you want sent here, it will come as soon as possible. If you need absolutely _anything_ then you just tell me. We’ll set up your classes right away, it may take a while for the teachers to come in, but you will only get the best. I promise you will never need anything. I promise-”

 

Before King Tony could continue his babbling, King Steve slapped a hand over his mouth, effectively silencing him, “You’ll overwhelm him. He never even said that he wanted to move in,” King Steve turned his attention back towards Peter, “There is no rush. Please take your time.

 

“If it’s easier, I can move here. I just have some experiments that need to be brought in. And I would like to make sure that Aunt May has the option to live here.”

 

A big smile spread across King Tony’s face, like a kid being set loose in a candy store and being told they can buy as much as they want. Peter felt a faint smile twitching at his own lips, the King’s joy being infectious. King Steve clapped his hands resolutely, “With that settled, let’s see to all of the arrangements.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next couple days is a whirlwind that was so intense that Peter could barely even remember where he was half of the time. There was a large todo list, mostly made by helicopter  mom Steve, that started with showing Peter every secret that the palace had to offer, but there was too many rooms for Peter to even _attempt_ to keep track of. The only thing that he knew how to navigate towards with minimal help was his own room, the kitchen, and Steve and Tony’s room. Everything else was just a blur of nodding and tidbits of information that he was sure that he’d forget by the time got to the next room. Although it was quite boring at times, it was a good way to bond with Tony and Steve, who were very persistent about the dropping of their titles.

 

Once he got some what familiar with the rooms, which took about a week, that is when the tutors started riding in. Tony had given them notice before Peter had even come, telling them to be ready, practically already having them packed, but that didn’t give _Peter_ any time to prepare. He had always been a good student, through the required elementary years, and the elective years that followed, but these concepts were much harder to grasp. He loved biology, so it was nice that he was able to choose a few years of it past his basic education, but history and languages never came naturally to him.

 

It seemed that being a prince, all of his classes were history and languages. There were a few etiquette classes to show which forks were meant for which course, which colors to wear for which event; even down to the proper handshakes depending on a person’s status. Although these classes were interesting sometimes, they were set in heavy blocks to make up for all of the lost time. It was quickly draining Peter’s patience.

 

After he was done being monitored nightly, making sure he didn’t get lost if he had to get a midnight snack and to calm some of the nobles’ anxieties about his possible lechery, like every commoner was a thief, he started to take late night walks. It was calming to be able to walk through the large corridors that were usually filled with visiting nobles or servants rushing to assist, be vacant and hauntingly quiet. The night sky was beautiful from a slightly different angle, causing Peter to look up with wonder.

 

It was one of these nights where Peter was stressed about his french, although it was only one of the six languages he had to take, because of a diplomat who was visiting soon. He knew that he had to impress them, show that the King- his dad, didn’t make a mistake. He wanted to prove to himself that Tony didn’t make a mistake.

 

Peter had just gotten to the first floor, quietly stepping out into the garden to look at the flowers under the moonlight. After taking so much botany, spider lilies had always been the most beautiful flowers in his opinion. They were so oddly shaped, with their spindly legs, but they looked beautiful and so unique.

 

A loud scream broke Peter out of his revelry. As he looked up, he saw a shadowy figure running across the stone gates, a large bag slung over his shoulder. Peter ducked down behind a large chrysanthemum bush. Of course he was nearest the most small flowers, but a large tree was also between them. There was no way that Peter could get away without being noticed. He looked at the door into the atrium leading back into the palace. There was only a little cover, but he could make it if he sprinted. He just needed to time it right.

 

Taking a deep breath, Peter turned around, trying to spot exactly where the person is amongst the flowers, but ends up face to face with the person themselves. A large, toothy smile was flashed at him, blindingly close. All Peter could register was beautiful blue eyes that he wanted to drown in, and a brilliant crown placed lopsided on his head with shining jewels sprinkled across the front. The stranger, most likely a crook, stepped closer into Peter’s space, having their noses almost touch, “Hello there, baby boy. Weren’t you ever told that nothing good happens past midnight?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Peter looked at him, openly gaping. He could feel the stranger’s warmth breath against the skin of his jaw. He wasn’t able to get a clear look at the crook in front of him, what with them practically smashed together, but he could already tell that he was stunning. Those blue eyes staring deep into him was all he could focus on.

 

“I thought that everyone in the House of Stark had to be educated, and you can’t even hold a decent conversation, sheesh,” The stranger took a few steps back, walking as if he were on a stage in front of a packed house. He whirled around with a flexed hand bracketing his face that held a crooked smirk, “Or is it my dazzling good looks that has you awestruck, not even sure how to respond.”

 

Peter couldn’t help but crack a smile. Of course the crook that he was stuck with until the guards came was fucking insane. This was just his luck. He just had to play it safe without getting murdered, “For your information, I am perfectly well educated. I got through all of my years and then some. I’m not sure how much of that can be said about you.”

 

The stranger feigned back, holding his heart as if it truly hurt, “Oh you wound me, kind stranger. What a sharp tongue you have?” With a new glint in his eye, he leaned in closer, “I wonder how it would work some place else.”

 

Feeling like putting up a fight, and who doesn’t want to mess around, in the clean way (mostly), with a hot stranger in the middle of the night, Peter responded, “My _sharp tongue_ can do things you couldn’t even _imagine_.”

 

“Oh trust me, honey, I could.”

 

“You want to test that theory?”

 

Without Peter realising, they had returned to being pressed up against each other, somehow both closing the space between them during their conversation. It must have been the heat of the words, because they were both breathing slightly laborly. Peter looked from where he was glancing, staring at the stranger’s mouth that hung slightly agape, up into his eyes, only to see a hunger that nearly scared him.

 

Before Peter could stumble through an awkward response to such a heavy stare, the stranger shifted the entire mood, stepping back with a playful grin, “So, my fair maiden of the night, what are you doing out so late?”

 

“As a proper maiden does in her free time, I was gazing at the flowers under the light of the full moon, before you so rudely dropped in. I wasn’t even able to finish doing my rounds.”

 

The stranger gently placed his heavy sack on the ground, which clattered with the sound of most likely plates and goblets and jewelry, and extended his elbow. Peter looked up at him, not sure if he was serious, but was only met with a soft, gentle look, “May I join you then. I don’t know much, but I’ll listen to you tell me all the histories that I’m sure you know.”

 

And that is exactly what he did. From studying so much botany, Peter was able to talk non-stop about each flower, but became increasingly more shy as the stranger stared at him openly. Peter would stammer through a certain story, but the stranger filled in the gaps with his own. His stories ranged from funny, like when he accidently spilled meed down a visiting dignitaries pants _(“It’s not my fault that the Pooba of Asgard got shoved into me in a bar. A_ public bar _for heaven's sake.”)_ , to down right gross, like when he accidently got his arm stuck under an anvil ( _“Those things are a lot heavier than people think. I couldn’t feel my fingers for a whole day after I got it off”)_. He seemed to have seen so much in life, but never made Peter feel bad about having only a handful of experiences. He stared at Peter as if he strung the stars with each word that he’s said.

 

Sooner than either seemed to have wanted, they had run out of flowers for Peter to talk about and returned back to under the tree they bumped into each other under. Peter let out a light huff when he looked up at the sky seeing the moon start to fall lower in the sky than he remembered it being. He had an important meeting tomorrow, or maybe today, who knows how late it was. He turned to the stranger with a sad smile, “I think we need to call it a night.”

 

The stranger pouted like a child who was told it was too late to have cake, but picked up his sack of (probably stolen) things and heavily slung it over his shoulder, “If my fair maiden has to depart, who am I to delay her? I leave you with tears in my eyes and pain in my heart.”

 

With a small bow, the stranger grabbed Peter’s hand, kissing it with soft lips. Peter could feel the blush spreading across his cheek, “What kind of maiden would I be if I didn’t have a name for my partner in this late night tryst.”

 

The stranger took a step forward, twirling his wrists in a mock grand way, bowing haughtily, looking awkwardly clunky with the large sack slung over his shoulder once again, “How could such an important thing escape me, my dear. I am your king, so it should go without any introduction. My name isn’t important,” the stranger looked up to Peter with a heavy look in his eyes, “But the question is who are you.”

 

“Conversations are a two way thing, so I shall not answer your question as you dodge mine. We’ll come to it when we may.”

 

A cheshire like grin spread across the thief's face as he slowly started to stand up right again, “A purely diplomatic phrasing. Let me guess, you’re one of the neighboring aristocrats?” His only response was a blank stare, “What about one of the lords?” Yet another empty lapse in the conversation, “One of those full of themselves know-it-alls that call themselves _scholars_?” Without even giving Peter a chance to react, the stranger took in a deep gasp, covering his face in mock shock, “Oh I know, a harlot.”

 

Peter couldn’t even stop himself from saying, “Oh you wish.”

 

“That’s not exactly a no,” He leaned in close to whisper to him, “I can’t even imagine how much I’d have to pay for a night between those legs. I’d pay all the moon and stars.”

 

“Sweet talking like that won’t get you anywhere. What kind of worker would I be if I gave away my goods for free? Do you take me for cheap?”

 

The stranger took a step back, as if burned by those words, “Quite the opposite. For you to have worked all the way up to this court in such a short time (what are you 17, is that even legal?), you’d have to be good at your job. I can’t even imagine how much you’d pay for just a kiss. So tell me baby, what’s the price?”

 

Peter looked him over a second, pretending as if he was assessing him. He jestingly put a hand under his chin and a fist on his hip, popping it out slightly, as he walked around Wade. Once he returned to the front, he snapped as if he had a eureka moment, “I know exactly what you could pay me.”

 

The stranger lent in very close and whispered, “I’ll pay anything for you, baby boy.”

 

Peter leaned in, lips ghosting against the other man’s, and whispered, “How about you give me that bag of stolen things from the treasury and I give you a kiss good night.”

 

A look of trepidation crossed over the stranger’s eyes, weighing his options. He looked back at Peter, leaning in so close that their lips were practically touching; so close they brushed every time he breathed, “I would any other day, baby boy, I swear, but these goodies are needed for a higher cause than, no matter how tempting, trysts in a garden and I have a deadline so I can’t just wait to steal them again once I know you’ll return them,” In a deeper, husky voice that sent shivers down Peter’s spine, he finished, “I’ll be thinking of those sweet lips though.”

 

With a look of minor hesitation the stranger closed his eyes and took a step back, leaving Peter to feel impossibly cold. Peter watched in mild horror, regretting the price, as the stranger vaulted over the stone walls. He blew a kiss to Peter before disappearing into the night.

 

Peter took a deep breath before turning around, letting out a heavy sigh, “Well, I’m fucked.”


	4. Chapter 4

When Peter wakes up all he can think is, that was totally a dream. The weirdest, most lucid, least satisfying dream, but still a dream. He got ready, attempting to avoid any fantasizing about hot robbers, pulling on his new clothes that still felt too soft against his calloused hands. It was a big leap from his usually coarse materials. He couldn’t even imagine what it would be like if a servant would get him dressed like his father had offered.

 

As he stood in front of the mirror, brushing his unruly hair, he stopped. One of his rough fingers brushing over his lips. He knew that it was probably a dream, but that kiss, or almost kiss, felt too real. It had to have been real. You can’t just make up a feeling like that. There was a spark between them. Peter felt something in that conversation, something that had to be real. No matter how hard Peter could try, he could never make up a feeling that good.

 

Peter tried to shake the idea out of his head. Even if it was real, and that’s a long shot, he would probably never see that thief again. That thief, if he had any wits about him, would never show his face again, let alone to the son of the guy he’s robbing. Peter had to get this idea of, well, anything happening between them, even if he was ruggedly hot, listened to all of Peter’s rambling, quick witted, bold, a great conversationalist, and did he bring up how hot he was.

 

Tired with his own school girl behavior, Peter finished getting ready and started heading downstairs for breakfast. It had become a morning ritual for Peter, Steve, and Tony to all have breakfast, and every other meal that they could, together like a real family. Tony had to miss sometimes because of important meetings or Peter’s lessens would run over every once in awhile, but they all made their best efforts to work around it. This morning was no different.

 

As they sat munching away on their gourmet meals made by their chef and Tony’s personal assistant Jarvis, which Peter still hadn’t gotten used to (his dad had a personal assistant who was a chef), Tony attempted to make some light conversation, “So Peter, did you hear about the robbery last night?”

 

Peter took a big gulp of the toast he was in the middle of inhaling, feeling it stick and clump together as it dragged down his throat. So at least the situation was real, if the encounter itself wasn’t, which was a big probably now. What if his dad already knew about the encounter though? What if he was just trying to trick him into revealing it himself? What if he had already been planning on kicking him out? Peter tried to swallow down his dread as he stuttered out, “N-uh-no I didn’t- I didn’t really hear anything last night, you know. Sleeping away. Just-you know- catching some z’s.”

 

Steve flashed him a confused look; he never really got any of the phrases from this society, his language being slightly different and cultures being separated by a large mountain range, causing him to be out of date in pop culture references and the ‘lingo’, even if the one that Peter used was outdated and extremely awkward in hindsight. Peter had to restrain from slapping himself in the face. Tony took it in stride, obviously not seeing anything off, “Really? There was a lot of screaming and alarms going off. You must sleep like a brick, just like your old man. Well, the theft wasn’t anything big, just a few minor things like old chalices and a crown that was given in some old dowry or something, and a couple handful of gold. Nothing that really hurt anything.”

 

Peter leaned forward; did the stranger purposefully only take things that had no actual sentimental value? Would he really put that much thought to avoid something so minor? There’s no way. Peter would just have to ask him the next time he saw-if he saw him. A little concerned, Peter looked at Tony, “Did anyone get hurt?”

 

Steve chimed up on this, “Only a few soldiers actually came in contact with the man. They didn’t get any good looks before he had them wounded on the floor. They are all okay now, making speedy recoveries in the medical bay.”

 

The conversation dispersed a little after that. There wasn’t much to talk about so the time was filled with small talk about foreign affairs, recent deals that had been struck, and then Tony’s face lit up in remembrance, “Oh, Peter! The Stacy family is visiting today. They handle a large portion of the salt imports, and so they are one of the most important people in the courts, besides yours truly,” with a wink he added, “They also have a daughter named Gwen who is about your age, if you’re into that.”  
In a kind voice, Steve added, “She is quite the young lady; exceptional looks, a kind demeanor, excelling in all of her studies, and her patch work is breathtaking. I think you would make good friends

 

“Or more if you both are interested in that.” Tony added before Steve elbowed him in the side. Tony turned to him with a face that just shouted that he had no clue what he did wrong, and Steve was more than happy to tell him.

 

Before they started on one of their playful banters, the servants flooded in to clean up their plates. Tony quickly excused himself, having to work on finishing the proper work documents before the Stacy family arrived for their visit. Steve walked with Peter to his only lessen before the Stacy’s visit, History.

 

Peter had always been amazed by how dignified Steve always appeared to be; his immaculate hair always swept perfectly into place, never a stray hair, his back ridged like soldier but soft enough to be inviting, and a small smile, warm enough to show that he is happy for your presence but not too big to make him seem goofy. Every aspect of his being showed how gracious of a king he truly was, but never masked his strength as a renowned captain. With one of his fatherly smiles that Peter has been on the receiving end of countless times, even in the short span he’s been here, that always promised fatherly words, Steve started, “You know, Tony and I only want the best for you. We don’t mean to push this girl onto you if you are uninterested. We will be happy with you no matter who you marry, or even if you choose not to at all,” Stopping in front of his instruction room, Steve turned gracefully around to face him, “We love you Peter.”

 

Peter smiled at him, “I love you too, big guy. I know you guys aren’t trying to force me into marriage, but I’ll keep an eye out for this girl, okay? Don’t stress about it too much, Steve. I love you guys too.”

 

With a quick hug, they parted to start off their morning activities. Peter parted the grand doors, introducing his hour of hell. History had always been a bore for Peter. Sure, the whole phrase of avoiding the past so it doesn’t happen again and shit, but who cares? He wasn’t planning on taking over all of Europe, so why does he have to learn about Napoleon Bonaparte? The whole hour, lead by a shrewd older woman who thought young men were too obsessed with their crotch to properly learn so she constantly was checking to make sure that he wasn’t drawing any nude woman on his note sheets, went by sluggishly slow, crawling at almost a snail’s pace.

 

Finally, the doors were opened by Jarvis, “The Stacy Family is here, Master Peter. King Tony has requested your presence to escort Miss Stacy while Mister Stacy holds a conference with him.”

 

Peter quickly packed his journal, waved a quick goodbye to Madam Yap, and quickly followed Jarvis to the parlor, where a beautiful blonde girl stood, gazing out the window with her back turned to Peter, not noticing his entrance. Her snowy blonde hair rolled freely down her shoulders, curling at the ends, intricately spiraling in different directions, just below her shoulder blades. Her dress was a warm blue with patterns of flowers and leaves bursting in greens, whites, and blues, dotted with precious gems throughout. The dress pulled in tight around her waist, pulling curves out of her slight figure, with decadent ruffles and beading. Long sleeves flowed in a nearly see through, blue fabric with beautiful designs stitched in, flowing from round tops. Peter took all of these magnificent details, although obvious displays of wealth, in with a sense of melancholy; If only he hadn’t had his heart stolen last night, he may have had it stolen in this very moment.

 

Gwen turned around, and her face stole his breath away again. All of her features were soft, highlighted by large, round green eyes. Her lips looked soft, obviously covered in a light lipstick to make them shine in the lighting from the chandelier. The rouge lining her cheeks added edges where they weren’t always were, adding a layer of sophistication on the kind face. Peter had to take a deep breath, trying to gain confidence, before greeting her, “H-um-hi, you must by Miss Stacy,” he extended his hand, which she gladly took. With an attempt at a refined gesture that both his fathers did with grace, where as he looked like a confused peacock, he lent down and whispered above her hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” before bringing it in for a chaste kiss to the large pearl on the ring of her middle finger.

 

Once Peter released her hand, she curtsied politely, dipping her head in respect, “Oh please, the pleasure it all mine. It’s not everyday you get to meet the newest heir to the throne. I take this meeting with great honor.”

 

“Likewise, it is not everyday you get to meet a gorgeous young lady who is to become the head of the most lucrative industries in all of this kingdom.”

 

“I guess we both get to flounder a little in awe and awkwardness then,” They both laughed. Their meeting was pleasant, with light conversation dissolving into light banter which dissolved into fascination with one another. Peter was sure that in another life, he would be head over heals for this girl, possibly even dating her. He could imagine that they would grow up together, happily married and having three kids in a big castle where they ruled justly and happily; a safe life.

 

That’s not what Peter wanted though. He didn’t want Gwen Stacy. She didn’t have the same snarky personality, biting tongue, babbling nonsense character that he needed, no craved now. She didn’t have the strong jawline, shining blue eyes, or cheshire grin that he wanted to devour. She didn’t have any of the things that would make her Peter’s love, that he didn’t even know the name of. Gwen Stacey was an amazing young lady, but she would never be his thief.


	5. Chapter 5

There was too much for Peter to think about. It was obvious that Tony and Steve were hoping that he would marry Gwen, or at least be interested; Peter wasn’t opposed to the idea though. She was beautiful. She  was the most beautiful girl that Peter had even seen, none the less had the joy of talking to. She was the only beautiful girl that enjoyed talking to Peter. She was also incredibly witty, super smart, and all around nice. She would make a _great_ wife, just not his. They just didn’t have that...spark.

 

That same spark that Peter had with the stranger. Peter knew that it was improbable, probably closer to impossible, that he would ever see him again, but Peter couldn’t lie to himself and say that this wasn’t the very reason that he was walking through the same hallway as the night before, through the same garden.

 

Peter sat under the same chrysanthemum bush, the beautiful white flowers soothing away his inner dread. Sure, he was being overdramatic. He had a beautiful girl who would probably agree to marriage, but that’s not what he wanted. He wanted this stranger, this enigma, and he didn't even know this man’s first name.

 

“What’s the beautiful consort of the court thinking so deeply about? Wait, let me guess: some handsomely rich lord gave you the night of your life and, in the throws of passion, he got you knocked up. He promises that he loves you and, once he's collect enough money and the right moment has struck, he'll run away with you. But, you're not sure if he's the one, or if you could give up this life, or, and the real kicker, he already has a wife and three kids. You don't want to ruin their house and run away with him. So now, just so happening to sit in the same exact spot as the moment we first met, you must ponder what the right course of action would be.”

 

It was almost as if some higher power was reading Peter’s mind. The stranger from the night before sat upon the same stone wall where Peter first saw him, with the same slanted crown place on his blonde locks; the same nearly seethrough blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

 

Once Peter had finished thinking about the marvelous situation put in front of him and the words caught up to his speeding brain, Peter looked up at him with wide eyes, slightly taken aback by this, although wonderfully told and surprisingly detailed, story which was obviously not true because Peter was clearly a man. It could never hurt to play along though, “Do you really take me as such a cheap harlot that I wouldn't make sure that I was properly protected. God, how could you think so little of me even after we had such a wonderful night together.”

 

The stranger scratched his chin, as if pondering another outlandish story. He quickly through his hand up as if he had a giant breakthrough, “Oh, I know what it is then! You must be the new prince who was rumored to be the love child of King Anthony, the horn dog that he is, along with the striking resemblance once you spend a decent amount of time scrutinizing your appearance. The same prince who hasn't had a coronation yet because of rumored time in poverty and lack of education causing him to not have the proper knowledge to be a proper prince. The same prince who is rumored to have been a botanist in is poverty days so is rumored to love spending his time in gardens. By this logic, you would be Prince Peter,” The thief leveled him with a heavy gaze, his eyes which were usually filled with myrth were filled with an emotion that Peter couldn't quite read. Peter started squirm as the silence grew longer and the shock of being found out wore off.

 

Before Peter could answer, the stranger continued talking laughing extremely loud, “But that's insane right? How could this adorable boy in front of my be the prince of such a tight ass kingdom? Royalty has the rule of honesty, now doesn't it?”

 

The laughter that he started with faded off until he asked his last question, and then Peter placed the emotion he saw only moments before: hurt. The stranger must have felt lied to, felt like the night before was shared with a total stranger, at least a new meaning of that word. That new meaning being that whatever he felt like he'd made of Peter was gone. Peter tried to reply, tried to bring back the joy that was usually in their conversations, “Because you seem to know my so well, why don't you tell me your name?”

 

The stranger jumped off the wall effortlessly, landing on his feet only a little bit in front of Peter. He slowly walked forward, keeping his hand on the same sack as the night before, clearly less filled than it had been. He creeped forward, crowding into Peter’s space like- like he didn't know what.

 

Once their noses were practically touching, the stranger turned away, gently grabbing a petal of a chrysanthemum over Peter’s shoulder. Peter let out a shaky breath that he didn't even realize that he was holding. Before he had completely caught his breath again, Peter felt a hot breath on his neck, “Now would I, the thief who stole from the royal family’s precious heirloom vault for the first time in about fifty years and, to put it lightly, has been asked for their head on a spike by that very same royal family, tell my name to you, the heir to that royal family's throne and whose daddy is the one campaigning of the fact that this very thief is a menace to the people? Now tell me baby boy, why would I do that to myself?”

 

“Well, I've already seen your face, heard stories of your life, know you live in under a day’s journey from here, probably less because you've been here twice in around 24 hours but you must have pawned off the old sack for you to be coming back for more, which places you at probably the nearest village because the one farther than that is about a day and a half’s journey on a good day. If I, knowing all this, went to that village with a portrait of your face, which I've seen twice now and can most likely can give a pretty good description of to one of our royal painters, and some of the stories I remember from the night before, how hard would it be for me to get your name then?”

 

The stranger stared down at Peter with a shocked face, while Peter only stared up with a mock innocent smile. The stranger looked away, and for a second Peter was scared that he would actually lash out at being singled out like that. Before Peter could work himself up too much, he turned around to Peter bursting into laughter, “Do they teach that kind of deductive skills at rich kid school because if being a tight ass doesn't work for you, you would be a grade A private eye!”

 

Peter crossed his arms, “So, are you going to tell me your name?”

 

Straightening up, quickly fixing the crown on his head so that it sat straight on, over zealously pretending to wipe of the dirt that had already seemed to ingrained itself into his clothes, the stranger extended his hand out to Peter, “Nice to meet your acquaintance. My name is Wade Woodrow Wilson, son of a lady I barely met and a man who I made sure I'll never meet again. I work as a blacksmith in the neighboring village, Deadpool, as you've deduced, Sherlock Holmes,” Peter made a confused sound at that, “and I volunteer at an orphanage called Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children. I-what else do you say to a prince when you introduce yourself? Do you need my blood type?”

 

Peter burst into laughter. Of course this stranger- Wade could make this situation light. Peter smiled at him, who was still very tightly in his space, “So, Mr. Wilson, are you going to tell me why you stole that stuff? Maybe, if it's a really good reason, I can call of the attack dogs too.”

 

“Is that what you call your guards who are currently on a pursuit for my lecherous ass, or are there actually guard dogs with the sole intent to protect your maiden hood?”

 

It's not like Peter missed the divergence from the question, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to pull the answer out if Wade; he barely was able to pull his _name_ out. Batting his eyelashes and swaying back and forth with his hands clasped like a lovesick girl, Peter swooned, “I thought that's why you were here, my chivalrous Wade.”

 

Crowding into Peter’s space again, Wade whispered, “How can I protect the thing I came here to steal?”

 

With a quick exertion of power, which was a decent amount more than Peter expected from underestimating the weight of the man in front of him, Peter flipped Wade against the flower bush. He leered in as much as he could being a few inches shorter than Wade, “Now what makes you think that I can't protect myself?”

 

Before Wade could say that obviously clever, and probably inappropriate comment, a group of guards came in through the entryway of the garden. The leader of the guards, a tall, extremely muscled man who was an old friend of Tony’s from one of the northern island countries that the king invited into the guards, named Thor bellowed, “The thief of the treasury fled this way!”

 

Luckily, with the way that they were positioned, none them could see Wade from the angle, only Peter facing a chrysanthemum bush. Wade faded back into the flowers, disappearing with the help of the late night darkness. Peter peaked his head around the bush, hoping to distract the search party, “What are you guys doing out so late?”

 

The snarky redhead, who has been a military advisor and lethal warrior since before anyone can recall named Natasha, stepped forward to get a good look at Peter, taking in his calm stance but shifting eyes. She narrowed her own at Peter, “We could ask you the same question.”

 

Her long standing partner Clint, who was so wicked with a bow that he was named Hawkeye, stepped forward, placing a placating hand on Natasha’s shoulder, “You don’t have to read him the riot act, Nat. He's a big kid and can stroll around at night.” He turned to Peter with a warm smile, “We’re looking for thief, who's been stealing from the treasury. I'm sure you've heard about yesterday. Have you seen any mysterious figures running by here recently?”

 

Peter stood still, looking around as if thinking, gasping a little attempting to mimic remember something, “I think I saw something run off in that direction,” pointing in the opposite direction of the armory, far west of where he knows Wade needs to get to go home, “I'm not completely sure though. It might have been some wild animal though.”

 

Thor gave him a bow, “Thank you for the assistance, Peter of the princes.” He turned back to his men, “Onward we go. We must put an end to these lecherous actions!”

 

The whole group clamored off to the side. Natasha sent Peter an assessing glance on her way out, but said nothing more, following her crew.

 

Peter let out a heavy breath once they had retreated from his sight. Wade whispered, “I told you that I was lecherous.”

 

After waiting a few more moments just to be sure, Wade emerged from the bush, accepting Peter’s hand to pull him up, “Thanks for the help, baby boy. I owe you one.” Before Peter could brush off the compliment as he always does, Wade lent in and placed a kiss to Peter's cheek which immediately burst into a blush, “Thank you.”

 

With that, Wade sprinted off over the wall, vaulting it with no problem yet again, causing Peter to have a flashback to the night before. He hesitantly lifted up his hand to brush his fingertips over the still warm kiss and stare at the space that his perpetrator used to stand. At least now he knew his name.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm working on writing the rest of this in the time I have! I just got really swamped with work and I'm hoping to get a little ahead with my time off! I hope you enjoy!

It just so happens that every night following that second break in Peter strolls through the garden, taking the same path at the same exact time. It also, just so happens, that the some thief sits on the tall brick wall in the far corner, wearing that same lopsided crown. No matter how much Peter would refuse to say it, he starts to look forward to these nightly meetings, so far as to get distracted throughout his lessons during the day.

 

He was in his usual state of mind before another meeting with Gwen, thinking about the night before where Wade started telling Peter about his childhood. Wade had always been very quiet about any personal stories of his past, his family, and especially refusing to share the reason why he’s been stealing anything. Wade seems more likely to _return_ the stuff rather than give a reason. That previous night though, Wade had opened up about his relationship with his father. Peter had gotten the idea from their past meetings that it wasn’t necessarily a good one, but he never was told any more information past that. Last night, Wade opened up and told him everything: the drunken nights filled with yelling and beatings, the harassment of his mom when she was still alive, and the one night where there was a mistake, a misunderstanding, and one of Wade’s friends killed his dad.

 

Wade didn’t really seem upset by the altercation happening, rather blase about the whole sequence of events. Peter couldn’t really blame him though; from what he could understand from the story, there wasn’t much for Wade to dwell on happily. Peter still wanted to console him in some way, although Wade made it very clear that he didn’t need it. Peter didn’t even think that he did, it was just that Wade always tried to appear so chipper and bright when he had so much weighing him down; Peter would do whatever it takes to try and lessen that weight as much as he can.

 

But Peter had felt like he was emotionally holding back from Wade, but there was no story that Peter had that could match the weight of what he was told. He thought about telling Wade about Uncle Ben, but it almost seemed childish in comparison to the heavy past that Wade had to constantly carry around. It wouldn’t be right to just start blurting out some other story or try to tell him that ‘it’s all okay now’. Anything he could say would make it look like he was taking the matter likely, no matter how heartfelt he intended it to be.

 

All Peter could think to do was hug him, so he quickly wrapped Wade up in a hug. It was slightly awkward with their height distance, but it was only made worse by the fact that Wade froze on contact. Peter had to stand up on the tip of his toes to reach around Wade’s neck and steel his resolve no matter how Wade reacted. Peter didn’t know what to do, but he was already this far in, so why not ride the waves?

 

It was a few moments of awkwardly standing there, until Wade relaxed into it, snaking his arms around Peter’s waist. He dropped his head to rest in the crook of Peter’s neck and shoulder. They stood there for what felt like an eternity but also mere seconds. All around, it didn’t feel long enough.

 

After a while, Wade’s arms had tightened around Peter’s waist, rubbing his face into Peter’s neck and he took a deep breath, stepping back. He gave Peter a whole once over, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, “I’m sorry, baby boy. I didn’t mean to drag down the mood of our hang out times, but I really got to go. I got work in the morning and I can’t go around swinging swords (not in the fun way) and be half asleep. I’ll see you around,” He hopped back onto his wall before hesitating. He turned around, foot still perched to take off, “I just - thank you - you know for everything.”

 

With that, he disappeared. He left Peter still pondering the weight of their relationship. It was nothing more than a robber meeting a prince on mutual ground, _but it was_ . It was so much more. It had feelings and backstories and so much closeness. It felt like an actual friendship, but that still didn’t sit right in Peter. It just felt like _so much more_. It felt like more than words, more than anything he’s ever felt. He didn’t know how to describe what he felt. It just felt right.

 

“I think it would be a good idea if we got married.”

 

Peter snapped his head up from his thoughts of Wade, to Gwen who was standing in front of him in an off-white dress with champagne colored accents. He stared into her firm blue eyes, struggling to process what she just said, “Excuse me?”

 

She never faltered in her decision though, clasping her arms behind her back and walking towards the window facing out towards the garden, the same garden where Peter spends his nights; where Peter spends his nights with Wade. She was the perfect picture of elegance in this moment, the picture of what Peter should want. Gwen continued to stare out the window at all of the flowers that Peter catalogued every day, “I think we should get married. It would be good for both of us: I already have taken the classes in proper social conduct and international relations so I would be able to help your studies or assist you if you ever needed it, though I doubt you will. Also, my family is the top salt importers and it is a stable business that has been thriving for generations that can help your family’s - or, rather, hopefully _our_ family’s -  resources as well as build relationships with the foreign powers with which we trade. Also,” With this Gwen turns to face him with a warm smile for the first time this evening, “I think we’ve grown to enjoy each other’s company in this past few weeks.”

 

Peter swallowed hard. When she put laid out all of the facts in so clearly like that in her no nonsense voice, it seemed like the logical decision; but marriage for Peter was never suppose to just be logical. It was suppose to be about feelings. Sure, they got along, but they didn’t _love_ each other. Just look at the way that Gwen laid out that marriage proposal; it sounded more like a business proposal. Peter tried to swallow down another shallow breath before saying, “But what would you get out of this situation? All I’m hearing is good things for my family.”

 

A small smile graced Gwen’s soft lips before she could turn back around to face the window again, “I’d get a good husband,” She said it in such a soft voice that it seemed as if she was sharing a secret with Peter, a secret that was only suppose to be between them. The moment was shattered when she turned around with the same strong eyes that she first started the proposal with, “Not to mention that I would be a queen. What girl can say no to that.”

 

He didn’t want to turn her down, especially not when he was so happy to finally have found himself a friend amongst all of the socialites he was forced to socialize with constantly. She was also just a nice girl. Peter looked at her with what he hoped was a serious but kind face, but probably seemed more overwhelmed to be honest, “I-I’ll think about it.”

 

They continued to talk, awkwardly (mostly on Peter’s side) stumbling through a change of topic. It was just after dinner, so Gwen only had a few more minutes before she was called home by her father. Peter very rarely had any classes after dinner, only if an important event had pushed them back, so Peter had plenty of time on his hands, which he was beginning to dread.

 

Peter was a textbook over thinker, and he had no clue what he would do with this information of a girl who was absolutely perfect on paper - who was he kidding, she was perfect in every single way, but he couldn’t marry her. He could never say yes to that proposal while knowing that he had the possibility to be in love with someone else.

 

That some one else was sitting on a brick wall with a flower crown on their head, replacing the usual lopsided crown, swinging their feet back and forth, singing some dirty song that he loved so much. Even with vulgar words of “ packed and you're stacked 'specially in the back” and “wanna thank your mother for a butt like that”, Peter still felt something twitch in his heart.

 

Before Peter could think of a proper introduction, Wade looked up from the flower he had in his hand, a string of bright red with pink fading in on the edge of the petals gladiolus. A big grin spreads across his face, “Hey there sexy. Fancy seeing you around here.”

 

Wade hopped down effortlessly, landing on his feet with grace. Peter smiled as Wade extended out his hand, offering Peter the string of gladiolus, “Wanna play with my sword?”

 

“You are the only person I know who would use flowers to try to talk dirty.”

 

“Then you hang out with a boring group of people, because just look around you,” Wade gestured to all of the flowers that surround them, “Flowers have had sexual natures since the dawn of humankind. So many of them have been used to express love, chaste and sexual, as well as the fun part, if you catch my drift, baby boy. It’s no stretch of the imagination to look at this petals and think of the petals blooming between a woman’s legs, or look at this stem and think about the stem I’ve been trying to give you. I think the problem with your friends is that they're just not using their head to think.”

 

“I think you’ve been using the _wrong_ head to think, Wade.”

 

“Well, if we put our heads together, then-”

 

Before Wade can finish whatever sleazy pick up line he was trying to get out, Peter kissed him. It was a firm kiss, Peter’s hands bracketing Wade’s jaw to pull him in. Wade froze though, not reacting to the kiss at all. Peter tried to suppress the urge to open his eyes, but he was getting to ready to pull away, accepting the rejection.

 

Once his lips started to pull away from Wade’s, he felt a strong hand pushing him back in; another one wrapped around his waist, pulling him snug against the thief’s body, every square inch touching. Peter had never been kissed like that, like he was the only one that matters in the whole world. Wade kissed with a hunger that Peter had never felt before, and never wanted to forget.

 

Peter had to pull back though, gasping for breath from the sheer intensity of the kiss. It obviously didn’t leave Wade unaffected if his bright pink cheeks and huff of breath was anything to go by. A sly smile spread across his face as he looked down at Peter who was still held tight in his arms, “Wow, way to go there tiger. What brought that on?,” There was a pause where Peter tried to think, _what did bring that on?_ , but Wade stopped him before he could answer, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining. I just need to know so I can make sure to do it every day for the rest of our lives.”

 

Knowing he had to tell him before this got any farther, Peter looked up at Wade with big doe eyes, trying to appear strong, “I-I got proposed to today, by a noblewoman,” Wade stares at him, blinking owlishly. That was obviously not what he was expecting to her I think I’m going to hear. Peter had to fill the silence though, “I think I’m going to say no though.”

 

“No, I think you should do it.”

 

They seemed to have switched positions for a second because Peter took a step back, breaking the embrace. He couldn’t do anything to stare at Wade, “What?”

 

Wade looked at the ground and scratched the back of his neck, looking like a he’s about to tell his biggest secret to Peter, “I - I think you should agree to marry this woman. I think it would be for the best.”

 

As if that was the final word, Wade turned around and started to walk towards the wall, looking ready to bolt. Peter grabbed his hand before he could though, whipping Wade around to face him. Peter’s eyes started tearing up, confused and overwhelmed, only getting worst as Wade kept avoiding his eye contact no matter how hard Peter shifted around to catch him. Peter let out a frustrated huff, “No. I-I want to be with you, or at least explore the idea. Are you just going to ignore that amazing kiss we had? That was not nothing! That was something Wade, and you’re just ready to throw that away - throw _me_ away -  for a woman you don’t know? What is this about?”

 

Wade took in a shaky breath and Peter perked up, hoping that he was going to take it back, but all Wade did was rip his hand out of Peter’s grasp. He finally met Peter’s gaze as he took a step back, but his eyes looked sad and resolute, “It’ll be better for both of us if you marry this girl.”

 

With that, Wade turned and volted over the wall, not even turning to give Peter a proper goodbye. It didn’t matter anyway; Peter had already sunk to the grassy floor, sobbing.


	7. Chapter 7

Once the light of day streamed in through his window, Peter let out a deep grown. He couldn’t fathom getting up, let alone seeing people and having to act _pleasant_ . He knows he was being overdramatic, but he really thought he had something with Wade; to not only have him reject him, but to bolt off without saying goodbye. His heart ached, like someone going between his fourth and fifth rib with a rusty spoon. Honestly, that may hurt less than thinking about how reluctant Wade looked before he ran off. Why did he look like he was the one that was hurt when he could have just _stayed?_

 

Peter rolled so that he was face down on his bed, hoping to smother himself into his pillow. He had another scheduled meeting with Gwen, but he wasn’t sure if he could even look at her knowing that she was the reason he and Wade weren’t together. Why did he even tell Wade that she had proposed? He just wanted Wade to know what he was getting himself into, but he could have kept it a secret if he knew that Wade would react like _this_ ; running out of their hangout like a dog with his tail between his legs.

 

The more that Peter thought about it, his sadness turned into a bitter rage. It wasn’t his fault that Wade was a coward who wasn’t willing to fight for him. _You know what,_ Peter thought to himself, _screw Wade, screw Gwen, screw everyone. I’m done with this shit._ Peter sat bolt upright and threw the blankets off of him. He went downstairs, still seething with his new decision.

 

He didn’t know what he was going to tell Gwen; he still loved Wade (no matter how much of a dumb asshole he was), and he knew that he couldn’t marry her knowing that. Thinking about the situation more and more, he became even more resolute in his motto. He sat down in front of his parents, his usual bowl of cereal sitting in his place.

 

Both of his dads look at him with a sad look, but don’t say anything. _Better time than any to start my new mentality,_ “Is there something wrong?”

 

Steve sighed out a deep breath, “Well, the Stacy’s house was vandalized and looted last night. They will not be able to come over today. A lot of family heirlooms were taken that they are determined to get back. You’ll have to reschedule your meeting with Gwen for another time.”

 

Peter let out a sigh of relief, at least that stress had been avoided, but something wasn’t sitting right with him. Tony rolled his eyes once Steve was done talking, “What is it with this new outbreak in thievery recently? First we get robbed, _twice in a row_ , and now the Stacys. Who knows what’s next.”

 

“At least our house wasn’t attacked by _this_ thief because they seemed like they were on a mission. They broke _all_ of the Stacys windows, tore a lot of the paintings, and even smashed some of the doors that _had already been picked_. Not even to start on how the only things that were stolen were passed down, even though not all of them had monetary value.”

 

“Seems like this guy really wanted to screw them over.”

 

“Language.”

 

The more they continued to talk, the worst the feeling in the pit of Peter’s stomach got. There was no way Wade did this, right? He seemed more sad than angry yesterday and he had made it clear to Peter that he only took what he needed, not to hurt anyone. Peter felt like he was going to throw up. He knew he was jumping to conclusions, but there was no way this was a coincidence.

 

All of Peter’s class felt boring and meaningless. It was all simple things he felt like he already knew, common sense. It was made even worse because he couldn’t focus on anything but the news he was told of breakfast. He couldn’t help but feel guilty, but he didn’t do it, nor did he tell him to do it. Hell, he didn’t even _know_ if Wade did it.

 

How could he have _not_ done it?

 

It was this cycle of thoughts the consumed the rest of the day. He took all of his meals in silence, letting his parents update him on the Stacys’ house as they got the information. He nodded but remained silent. They had no clue yet on who did it. Peter knew though.

 

That night, Peter walked out to the garden, determined to be level headed. He had spent all day working himself up, but he had to calm down. He couldn’t go in and immediately judge Wade; that just wouldn’t be fair. It would only make himself feel worse if he misinterpreted what Wade said to him. He had to play this carefully, for his own well being.

 

Before he even was completely in the garden, he saw the figure standing up on the brick wall, pacing around frantically. Once Peter approached, Wade stopped his maddening pace and looked up from twiddling with some flower, a big smile spreading across his face, “Hey there baby b-”

 

“Did you do it?” Peter firmly stared into his eyes. The intensity caused Wade to freeze, dropping the flower he was holding. Peter didn’t even spare a glance at it. He wasn’t in the mood for Wade to try and butter him up. He knew that he would. Wade just had a way of getting Peter to work himself down, and Peter couldn’t have that right now. He just needed an answer.

 

Wade’s face dropped, and his shoulders slumped a little. He didn’t meet Peter’s hardened gaze, “Do what?”

 

How _dare_ he act like he doesn’t know? Peter tried to stay calm, for his own sake, for his own well being. He said with a hardened glare, jaw tense in rage, “You know what.”

 

The man in front of him hopped down from the wall, voice sounding watery. He met Peter’s gaze but instantly looked back down at the ground, “I just-,” He looked up at Peter, hands reaching out but falling back down to his side, “I made a mistake. I wasn’t thinking. I should have just told you that- that I-”

 

The anger that Peter spent so long trying not feed finally bubbled over, “No. You have _no_ excuse. You could have just come talked to me. You had no right to do that! This wasn’t just a _mistake._ You didn’t do this _by accident._ What on earth were you even thinking?” The anger inside of Peter eased up after being let loose. Peter looked at Wade with sad eyes, just wanting to meet this man that he thought he knew so well, “Why did you do that? Why didn’t you just _talk_ to me first?”

 

Wade threw his hands up in defeat, voice raising even higher, “ _Right,_ because I could have just waltzed into the castle and swept you up into my arms for a light _chat_ without getting shot. _Thanks!_ It’s all _so_ clear now.”

 

Peter met his rage, stepping forward so their noses were practically touching, not letting Wade escape once he raised the challenge, “You could have _found_ a way. Did you even _think_ about any other options before you did it?”

 

“I couldn’t think straight when the guy I love is going to agree to marry someone else,” All of the rage drained out of Wade as he looked up to Peter with broken eyes, looking like a deflated balloon, like a kicked puppy that was just looking for a home. No matter how much Wade had told Peter about his life, nothing made him look more vulnerable than this moment.

 

And that fact seemed to feed the fire inside of Peter even more, “You have _no right_ to say _you love me_ right now,” He wanted Wade to say something; he actually wanted him to prove him wrong, prove himself, but Wade looked ready to crumple. Peter couldn’t take this anymore; it was maddening, “You know what, I’m done. You are _insane_ . Good **night**.”

 

Peter storms out of the garden before Wade can even say anything, not that he was going to. All Peter wanted in that moment as he wiped away fat tears was for Wade to storm after him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nothing after that day had the same light. No matter how cheesy it sounds, Wade’s joy and simplistic humor made his days manageable, no matter how idiotic it seems in hindsight. Peter spends all of his classes wanting to punch a hole through the damned chalk walls.

 

What is the point anyway? He was going to be king no matter what he knows or not. He’ll have a group of advisors to counsel him through every decision, so what is the point of even learning this if he is already going to have all of this information at his fingertips, for every single decision. This thought is what carries him out of history when he was supposed to be waiting for his professor to arrive.

 

Before he even realises, his feet had carried him to the garden. He wants to throw himself to the ground in how stupidly cliche he is being. He wants to rip apart all of the dumb gladiolus and violets and gardenias and roses and- he stops his maddening picking of the flowers that remind him of Wade.

 

The only thing he can see is the singular anemone in front of him, lying on the ground in the spot that Wade must have dropped it last night. Peter never got a good look at it, too lost in his anger to stop to assess it. He knows it’s cliche, all of the dumb meanings of flowers that he had been playing into, but he felt like his insides were being rubbed raw. There was no way that Wade hadn’t foreseen the outcome of the night before if he held the flower of lost love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last two chapters have been so sad and this one is even sadder (and also short as hell)!!! Everything will be fixed in the next one (it is also long as hell and has smexy times ;))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my gift to start the New Year! I hope you enjoy and have a great 2017!

Everyone in the castle was able to see how upset Peter was, but there was no reason that they could see no matter how cutting he got. Tony and Steve were heartbroken at how forlorn their new son was. They had tried talking to him, but Peter brushed them off and stormed out of the room. Tony would never let on to it, but he truly cared about his son and couldn’t let his state of mind leave his. Steve had a great idea though, so they happily waited for Peter to come downstairs.

 

He came into kitchen, still looking disgruntled after several days of being on edge, and Tony met him with a grunt, “Someone looks like a ray of sunshine.”

 

“Coming from the man who doesn’t open his eyes until he’s had a full cup of coffee.”

 

“At least I don’t talk back to my dad.”

 

“I don’t know if we know the same story of my conception because I thought I was the product of you talking back to your dad.”

 

Steve slammed his mug of tea down on the kitchen table, shaking their plates, splashing their drinks, and effectively silencing the two catty boys. They both snapped their heads to attention and Steve sat down with a pleasant smile as if he hadn’t just almost broken a hole through their solid wood table, “Now, that you two seemed to have calm down, Tony, why don’t you tell Peter the good news.”

 

“The Stacys have gotten the situation under control and Gwen is excited to see you after dinner.” No matter how much Tony cared about Peter, he couldn’t avoid getting the last word in, “Try not to skip any more classes before then.”

 

Peter slid down in his chair, dropping his fork onto his plate. He deadpanned, “Great. Thanks.”

 

Steve and Tony exchanged looks before Steve piped up, “We know you haven’t been in the best moods lately, but we thought that seeing one of your friends would help to lighten your mood a little bit. Is everything okay between the two of you?”

 

When it became clear that Peter wasn’t about to answer that question, Tony jokingly turned to Steve, “Maybe Peter asked her out on a date and he got his little feelings hurt when she turned him down because he’s a brat.”

 

Steve’s jaw dropped opened but before he could start reprimanding his husband, Peter slammed his hands on the table and stood up, “I understand that you guys want us to get married so badly but I’m sorry that that’s not going to be happening. God, could you guys be any worse parents.”

 

Peter stormed off to his room, leaving his parents to stare at his quickly retreating back in shock. Peter felt horrible about everything that he had said, but he couldn’t turn around and say sorry now. He had done his damage and would have to make up for it some other time. Feeling like the pouting teenager that he is, he locks himself in his room until his first class.

 

His classes are boring and tedious as usual. He doesn’t know why he liked school before, now it all just seems like a bore. Peter would much rather be locked in a room learning about the proper ‘you’ to use when talking to a Spanish dignitary than talk to Gwen or Wade right now though. He groans once dinner time rolls around, knowing that their meeting is inevitable at this point.

 

He sits in the parlor reading one of his botany books when Gwen strides in, wearing an ornate lavender dress with flowing sleeves and silver beading down the front. She walks right up to him, not caring whether or not he is paying attention, “Have you decided?”

 

Peter huffs at her, already in a foul mood from his day and the way that Tony laid into him during dinner about manners. He doesn’t look up from his book as he says, “I think I’ll need more time. I have some unfinished business that I would like to figure out before I make a final decision. I will let you know as soon as it is resolved,” Peter looks at her completely for the first time since she walked into the room, “Don’t get your hopes up though. I’m strongly leaning towards a denial, despite how generous the offer is.”

 

With that, he closed his book and exited the room, leaving a flabbergasted Gwen staring after him. That seemed to be the running theme of the day. Peter rushed to his room and shut the door and let out a heavy sigh.

 

He dropped his head to the door, knowing he’ll be trapped in these four walls until the morning. He couldn’t go out strolling on the off chance that he would run into Wade, but he still hates the feeling of being cooped up. Oh, Wade. He hadn’t seem him since the night, and he was planning to keep it that way. He did miss the light banter, oh did he, but he couldn’t go, no matter how much he missed him.

 

Arms wrapped around him from behind, causing him to jump, and a deep voice breathes right next to his ear, “Have you been avoiding me?”

 

Peter rests one of his hands against Wade’s where they laid on his stomach. He inhaled deeply and felt Wade shift behind him. It felt right to be here, no matter how much of an emotional mess he was. He felt safe. He felt loose. He felt like he could be whoever he wanted here, not who he needed to be. Being wrapped in Wade’s arms felt like home. Being in his arms made all of his pent up anger wash away. He’d spent so long being angry that he just couldn’t do it anymore. He wanted to be with Wade, to be with Wade and be happy.

 

He couldn’t not sass him though, “Now what gave you that idea.”

 

“The fact that I haven’t seen you in the garden for the best four days, not even during the day. The fact that you haven’t even left your room at night unless there’s a scheduled event. The fact that you stood here with your head against the door like you were just waiting for someone to snatch you up.”

 

“One of those reasons is just not true. Like not at all.”

 

Wade nuzzled into the back of his neck, happy to be allowed back around him again, “I really am sorry. I’ve missed you so much. I have no clue how I lived before you because being without you has nearly driven me mad. I’m so head over heals in love with you Peter. I don’t even know how to handle it. I couldn’t focus on anything because all I could think about was how mad you were and how you were avoiding me. I’m so sorry.”

 

Peter turns around in his arms so that they are facing each other and Peter’s back is pressed against the door, “I love you, so much. So much that being without you has made me so unbelievably crabby. I nearly bit my dad’s heads off.”

 

“That’s one way to become king.”

 

Being back with Wade just made Peter want to giggle, no matter how bad his jokes are. Peter looked up at Wade and smiled; he smiled so hard this cheeks began to hurt, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. This was the man he loved so much standing in front of him and he hadn’t seen him for four days. He had to take in all the looking he could.

 

Wade laughed at Peter’s smile which must have look dopey, and leant in close, their lips almost brushing, “Tell me if I ever do something that makes you uncomfortable.”

 

And with that, he closed the distance, gently bringing their lips together. It held none of the heat that Peter had come accustomed to associate with Wade, but rather was sweet like a snuck moment in a hidden grove drowned out by a daze of childish giggles. Peter laughed as they parted, beaming up to Wade, “I’d only be uncomfortable if you didn’t kiss me again.”

 

That must have been the invitation Wade was waiting for because once their lips connected again, there was a new passion there, hungry for more. Wade kissed him hard, taking Peter’s head into his hands. He licked a strip across Peter’s bottom lip, and Peter opened his mouth in acceptance. Nothing could have taken them from their own world as Wade’s tongue entered Peter’s mouth.

 

There was a few moments of gentle caresses with their tongues, exploring their new space, but there was an air of more, pure hunger for the other. Wade quickly grabbed Peter’s legs, and pulled them up to his waist, effortlessly carrying him. That punched the air out of Peter because yes. The idea of someone being able to just move as they please had always been quick to get him excited. This time was no different.

 

Peter shifted around in Wade’s hold, only to accidently rub their erections together. They both let out twin moans, breaking their kiss which had already dissolved to open mouth breathing. Before Peter could truly settle into being carried by Wade, the wind was knocked out of him as he was dropped onto his plush bed; Wade following on top of him soon after.

 

The kissing continues there, warm hands exploring under clothes. Being fully dressed quickly becomes too much for them. Peter pulls on the bottom of Wade’s shirt with a whine and Wade chuckles at his desperateness, “Use your words, baby boy.”  
Peter bites the soft spot right below his jaw, stage whispering after he had sucked a proper hickey, “If you’re not naked by the time I open my eyes, I’m never talking to you again.”

 

Wade puffs out a laugh at that but makes quick work of his rough, soot smudged work shirt that used to be white but was now more of a gray. Peter sucked in a breath at the rippling muscles that he had never seen. He wanted to stroke a hand down them, watching them strain as Wade pulled of his poorly repaired pants, leaving him in only his boxers. Wade crawls back into his previous position so that he is resting on top of a full clothed Peter, kissing a line down his neck, “You’re turn.”

 

Peter makes quick work of undoing all of the intricate lacing and buckles that he has to do every evening, while Wade looks onward in awe. He had realised that Peter must be fit from his small displays of strength, but there was much more muscle hidden underneath that lean frame than he had imagined; and boy had he imagined. Wade can tell from the stretching Peter needs to do so that he can reach certain articles that there is lean muscle hidden under Peter’s slim frame, and Wade has trouble swallowing as he takes in the sight. He had never imagined his baby boy to be this hot naked under all of that expensive clothes.

 

Once all of his clothes were stripped, piling up with Wade’s on the floor, Peter looks up to meet Wade’s gaze. He quickly blushes as Wade rakes his eyes over all of the exposed skin; Peter more than happy to do the same. As they stare openly at each other’s naked form, the hunger grows even more inside of them, becoming a necessity.

 

In moments, they're on top of each other, locked in a hungry kiss, every inch touching. Wade laid on top of him, bracketing him from the outside world, and happily grinding down. Peter met him at each roll of his hips, letting blissed out moans slip out between his lips at the contact. Wade nips lightly at his neck. They dissolve into a mess of rutting and moans, sloppy kisses thrown in every once in awhile.

 

Wade slips a large, rough hand down Peter’s chest, causing his breath to hitch. He leaned in close to Peter’s ear, “You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen Peter. I want to see the face you’ll make, the noises you’ll make, when you cum. God, I want to make you cum.”

 

Peter dropped his head to nuzzle into the crook of Wade’s neck, his hips stuttering in their grind, “Wade, you’re going to make me cum if you keep talking.”  
A deep rumble of a laugh shook Peter, “Isn’t that kind of the point.”

 

The man on top slid his hand down to grab both of their hard cocks. Peter let out a hot huff of air against Wade’s neck, and both of their hips rubbed furiously against each other. Peter threw his head back, slamming it into the soft duvet, letting out a gut wrenching moan. Wade licked a strip up his newly exposed neck.  
After a few more moments of mindless thrusting into the tight pass that is Wade’s hand, Peter’s eyes snapped open from where they fell shut. He put one hand on Wade’s bicep, clenching tightly, and the other on the back of the bigger man’s head pulling, him closer so that their sweaty noses touch, “I - I’m - god- I’m so close. Please.”

 

Wade sped up the movement of his hand, arching his back. They let out twin moans as the climaxed, perfectly in sink. They streaked cum up their chests, covering them both. After chasing their orgasm with a few lazy ruts into Wade’s hand, they shared a heated kiss.

 

They fall to the bed in a huff, facing each other in an embrace. Peter smiles at Wade, blissed out, “Well, that was - amazing!”

 

Wade smiled back at him with the dopest grin Peter had ever seen. He leant over, kissing Peter again, but this kiss had none of the intensity that they shared only a few moments ago. This one felt more like a promise for more to come.

 

When they seperated, Peter looked up at Wade and they shared a moment of pure joy. Before Peter could reach up to kiss him again, Wade’s eyes lit up in remembrance and Peter had to hold back a laugh as Wade nearly flung himself off the bed, reaching for something that must have been lost in their rush to get undressed. Peter marveled at the view of Wade’s well toned ass as it stuck up off the edge of the bed.

 

He must of found what he was looking for as he turned around to face Peter with a huge smile on his face and a light blush dusting his cheeks. He ran his hand through his hair hesitantly, “I,” He coughed to clear his throat as the blush spread further, running down his exposed neck, “I wasn’t sure how to say sorry. I wasn’t sure if you’d even want my apology, so I - um - I got you this.”

 

The blush spread even farther down his chest, nearly dusting his nipples, as Wade held out a single stem of orange blossoms, slightly bent as they must have been shoved in Wade’s pocket. Peter looked up at him with wide eyes, “You know the meaning of this right?”

 

Wade shot him a cheshire grin, “There’s a reason I picked it. Our love is eternal, baby boy. I want to run away with you. I want to be yours forever and I want you to be mine for just as long. I want you.”

 

Peter couldn’t bring himself to respond to such a strong love confession, but his hands came up to cover his mouth. Wade leaned in and kiss his still sweaty forehead as he started putting on his clothes again. A single tear streamed down Peter’s face as Wade took his hands into his own so that he could give him a proper kiss before they parted.

 

Before he was all the way out of sight from the window, climbing down some ivy that grew along the large walls, Wade whispered his resolution, “I promise, Petey, I will make you mine.”

 

With that, Wade disappeared into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter was so dumbly happy that he had to restrain himself from skipping in between classes. A lot of people teased him throughout the day, commenting on his sudden change in mood, but nothing could change his happiness. The man he loves loves him back, and gave him the best night of his life.

 

During lunch, his dads commented on just how happy they were about his change in mood. Tony couldn’t pass up the moment to tease him, but Peter just laughed along with it. All of classes were still boring, but he could get through them. He just couldn’t wait until that night. Peter knew that he was seeing Wade, and nothing could bring down his mood.

 

Once it became late enough, Peter walked out into the garden. Before he could even fully step outside the doors, strong arms were around his waist, swinging him around. Peter let out light, bubbly laughs, overjoyed to just be in Wade’s presence. When he was set down, they were both already out of breath.

 

Wade was beaming down at him. They were standing chest to chest, breathing heavily against each other and Peter leaned up to peck a quick kiss against his lover’s lips. Peter didn’t think that Wade’s smile could get any bigger, but he seemed to manage; it almost looked ready to split his face. Peter huffed out a laugh, “You are insane, you know that.”

 

In response, Wade wrapped his arms around him and pecked a kiss to his forehead, “You seemed to have told me that before, baby boy,” Wade spared another kiss to his cheek before taking his hand and dragging him somewhere, “So, hypothetically, my botany boy, what would be the best flower to hide behind to give my sweetums a blowjob?”

 

Peter’s body went warm from his hairline to his toes, overjoyed at the idea that his super hot - boyfriend? Are they boyfriends? Peter had never thought to ask. Is now the right moment? Peter looked up at Wade who was beaming, staring into the night sky, sparing a glance behind him every few seconds. Peter smiled, he could always ask him later.

 

But, before he was swallowed by those thoughts, his lover had offered to blow him. Peter smiled up at him, “There’s a little secret nook in the back left corner where the hedges were planted a little too far from the wall. There’s plenty of room back there.”

 

With another kiss to Peter’s forehead, Wade followed his instructions to the proper space, only to find a blanket set up there. Peter giggled into the embrace Wade pulled him into, “You are the sappiest person, your are the sappiest person.”

 

“So, on the list, I am sappy and insane. Any more words you can think of? I’m thinking super sexy,” He kissed Peter’s jaw, “A great conversationalist,” another kiss was placed to Peter’s neck, “trustworthy,” a kiss right above Peter’s collarbone, “A kickass boyfriend.”

 

Peter fisted a hand into Wade’s hair, a little breathy from the suggestive kisses, “Is that what we are, boyfriends?”

 

Wade ducked his head down and rambled into Wade’s chest, “Only if you’re okay with that - I mean - I don’t want to assume, like you’re a prince and all. I would totally understand if this is just like a - you know - a thing. Just a thing where we like talk and maybe fondue a little. But like we don’t have to do that if you’re not comfortable with it. I know we didn’t really talk about last night. I enjoyed it, but I don’t know if you did. We don’t have to do that again. We don’t even have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

 

“No, Wade, I-”

 

“No, it’s okay Petey baby, I totally understand. It’s not going to hurt my feelings if you say you didn’t enjoy it. I totally just sprung it on you out of nowhere. I’m also like twice your size so you could have been afraid to say no, and I’m also like a criminal; Not that I’m that kind of criminal, I would never try to force you to do anything. God - I wouldn’t- couldn’t. You are too amazing baby boy, I would never. I just love you too much. But I’m sorry if I did - I mean I probably did. Oh, baby boy-”

 

“Hey, Wade, you really-”

 

“I know I messed up, I’m so sorry. I never meant to make you feel that way. Oh, Petey. I’m so sorry I should have-”

 

Peter grabbed Wade’s face before he could babble any more, tipping his head up so they could finally make eye contact, and Peter lent over and kissed him, effectively silencing him. Once they parted, Wade looked up at him like he string the stares. Peter chuckled at him lightly, “Last night was okay, Wade. No, it was better than okay. It was absolutely perfect. You are the sweetest person I have ever met and I know you wouldn’t force me into anything because you didn’t. I loved last night and I’m sort of hoping that we could have a repeat. Only if you’re okay with that, of course.”

 

Wade’s eyes widened in amazement, obviously not having expected that answer. He nodded his head vigorously, and kissed Wade’s neck, “I’m totally okay with that, baby boy. There’s nothing I’d like more.”

 

With that, Peter grabbed Wade’s face and gave him a deep kiss, tilting their heads to perfectly slot them against each other. They both smiled into the kiss, feeling stupidly in love. Peter kissed Wade one last time before saying, “So are we boyfriends? I’m totally more than okay with the idea, but I want to check in with you.”

 

“I would love to be your boyfriend. Is there a proper procedure to ask to be a prince’s boyfriend?”

 

“Well, if you kiss me, I think it becomes official.”

 

“I can totally do that.”

 

They both chuckled before returning to the kiss. It started off chaste, sweet like the moment they just shared, but there was a hunger between them that soft kisses couldn’t satisfy. Peter licked Wade’s lips, pulling a surprised squeak out of him. It took all of Peter’s power not to laugh at his little noise, but Wade restrained the urge by nibbling on Peter’s bottom lip. Peter opened his mouth, welcoming Wade’s tongue with his own.

 

Strong, calloused hands trailed down Peter’s still clothed chest. A shiver ran through Peter’s body as Wade huskily whispered into his neck, “God, I really want to suck your cock, like right now. I bet you'll taste so good! Can I Peter? Please.”

 

And how could he say no to that? Peter pulled Wade’s head back up to bring him into a searing kiss. Wade dropped down to his knees, rucking up Peter’s shirt so he could sloppily kiss a trail on his path down. Peter made quick work of his shirt, pulling it all the way off, and Wade pulled of his own.

 

Wade looked up to Peter, his boyfriend, as he sat on his knees. He winked at Peter as he started unlacing his pants, kissing the soft patch of skin below his belly button. Peter whimpered at the slow pace, but Wade smirked as he pulled down Peter’s pants and undergarments in one swoop.

 

Peter gasped as the cold air hit his already semi-hard cock. Wade quickly made up for it by wrapping his hot, wet mouth around Peter’s dick, causing him to suck in a quick breath. It took all of Peter’s strength not to thrust wildly into the heat surrounding him, but he grit his teeth and happily took the worshipping speed that Wade gave him.

 

Before Peter realised it, he was already getting really close, this being his first time with another person. Wade must have sensed it because he grabbed Peter’s hand and placed them on top of his bobbing head. Peter looked down at him in wonder, grabbing two fistfuls of soft, blonde hair. He must not have gotten the right idea because Wade looked up at him expectantly, stilling bobbing his head. After a few more moments, Wade pulled off of Peter with a pop, a line of drool still connecting Wade’s lips to Peter’s leaking cock. Wade smiled up at him, “I want you to fuck my mouth. I want you to pull my hair and just use me. Please, just fuck my mouth.”

 

A groan ripped through Peter as his hips stuttered forward, smearing precum on Wade’s lips. Before Peter could apologize, a big grin spread across Wade’s face, “That’s the idea, baby boy,” his large, rough hand wrapped around Peter’s weeping cock again, “But just wait until it’s in my mouth this time.”

 

The warm mouth wrapped back around Peter, and his hips stuttered forward yet again. Peter fisted his hands back into Wade’s hair, starting off gently placing them but tightening them once Wade moaned. At first, Peter’s thrusts were hesitant, scared of hurting Wade’s throat, but Wade leaned forward and swallowed him to the base, ripping a moan out of Peter. After that, Peter thrusted shallowly into Wade, still being careful but quickly losing his control. The moans Wade let out were spurring him on even more.

 

Not too long after, Peter grabbed Wade’s hair, pulling him off roughly. This caused Wade to moan, fighting to get Peter back in his mouth. Peter couldn’t argue against it if Wade was so forceful but he still tried to warn him, “God, Wade, I’m going to cum. Fuck. I’m so close. Please. Please, Wade. I’m - I - fuck.”  
Wade made quick work of swallowing Peter down to that base. Peter gasped at the feeling of Wade’s throat fluttering around the head of his cock. There wasn’t much more Peter could take, and Wade’s gut wrenching moan around his cock was it. Peter huffed out a huge breath and keeled over a little, fisting Wade’s hair tighter. Wade continued to moan as Peter came down his throat, even gagging a little at how much Peter was cumming.

 

Peter quickly pulled out, trying to avoid choking Wade, and the man beneath him let him this time, letting his face get striped with cum. After Peter calmed down, he looked down at Wade, face red and still covered in cum. Wade’s eyes opened, hitting Peter with how reverent he looked. Peter looked at Wade but then blanched, “Oh my god. I didn’t even help you! Is there anything I can do. I can try to return the favor, but I don’t know if I can make it that good. God, it was so good. Is there anything I can do, Wade? I’m the worst boyfriend.”

 

The blush on Wade’s face spread even further the more Peter rambled. He put a placating hand on Peter’s waist, a shy smile gracing his lips which had already been licked clean, “I - um - I kind of already handled it.”

 

In shock, Peter looked down to see a large wet spot soaked into Wade’s pants. Peter dropped down to his knees so that he was level with Wade, and brought him into a tight kiss. He could taste his own cum and wasn’t exactly opposed to it. It felt so right to taste both him and Wade. Peter pulled back once he could feel the stickiness of his own cum touching his face, “Well, that was hot. Do you want me to help you get all cleaned up?”

 

Wade lifted a hand, wiping off the cum, and licked his fingers clean, not breaking eye contact with Peter. He made sure to thoroughly clean each digit, swirling his tongue around to gather all of the cum. If Peter had still been his teenage self, he definitely would have been able to get it up again, but he was too drained. That didn’t stop his dick from trying though.

 

Peter leaned in close, resting his head against Wade’s shoulder, murmuring into the warm skin, “God, I love you so much.”

 

They both pulled on their clothes and laid down onto the blanket, spooning. Wade traced lazy patterns into Peter’s side, drawing out breathy giggles when he brushed soft spots. They were happy to just be around each other. Lazy conversations flowed between them naturally, and Wade couldn’t help himself as he leaned in to kiss Peter on the back of the neck. Peter swatted his upper thigh, “What are you trying to do, get our clothes even dirtier?”

 

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I want to run away with you. I understand, you know, you have a lot of obligations here, but I love you. So much. I’m more than happy to have these stolen moments with you, but I want a whole life with you. I - I understand - It’s okay - I totally get it if you say no, but I just want to make sure that you know the offer is out there,” Wade placed another kiss on the back of Peter’s neck, whispering, “I would do anything for you, baby boy.”

 

Peter turned around in his grasp, trying to face him, and was greeted with a hesitant, shy Wade who refused to make any eye contact. Peter couldn’t even fathom how to reply. He knew that he had just settled in, really starting to grasp the idea of becoming the king, but he also had just settled in with Wade. He loved Wade to the moon and back, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for this. His dads certainly wouldn’t take this well, especially not the fact that Wade was a thief, who trashed a noble’s house. He was back with Wade, but he still hadn’t completely forgiven him. How could he start a life with a guy he had only known for a couple of months who was super unpredictable?

 

But on the other hand, he was so ready for this. He wanted to spend every moment with Wade, kiss him in public, take him out on dates. Peter just wanted to have real relationship. Sure, it was early for them to have already shared ‘I love you’s, but it felt so right. They just felt like they should be together forever.

 

Looking up at Wade, who averted his eyes again, Peter grabbed his chin, forcing his attention, “I’m not sure if I’m ready for this. I know someday, I might be, but I don’t know about right now. I love you so much, so much that my heart hurts when you’re not around, but we’re also moving really fast. C - can I have some time to think about this?”

 

Wade kisses him on the forehead and says quietly, “Of course, Petey. Take all the time in the world. There’s no deadline, and I’ll always be here for you. I love you so much. I’ll always be here waiting.”


	10. Chapter 10

It felt good to feel good, although it felt dumb to think that. Peter had been floating on air, thinking about how much Wade loved him. Sure, he wasn’t ready to run away with him, but he was loved enough to get the proposition. It was a total one-eighty from Wade being ready to marry him off to Gwen, but he understood now. He was still pissed off a little, but he understood.

 

Wade truly loved him enough to run away with him! It was so crazy that he was in this position, and Peter couldn’t help but be stuck thinking about it all day. His morning classes were easy, not sweat. His teachers had to pull him back to the material a couple times, but overall it was easier to deal with than him moping around. He was smart enough to fill in the gaps that he missed because he was busy daydreaming about the fact that  _ Wade was in love with him enough to run away for him!  _

 

During lunch, Tony had to remind him that he head a meeting with Gwen. A chill went through Peter as he remembered his last conversation with Gwen, how rude he was, but Peter could get through it. He just had to apologize and hope that she would accept it. Peter was surprised that she was even willing to meet him again after the way he had snapped at her. 

 

Peter got through his afternoon classes, sobered by the trepidation he felt for his meeting with Gwen. He knew that nothing too bad could come if it, but it was still a little nerve wracking to have to deal with a mess you created. Peter took a deep breath as he stood outside the heavy doors to the parlor. 

 

Gwen was sitting down in the same chair that Peter had been the last time, gazing out into the gardens. She turned to face Peter once the doors open, a large grin on her face, “Hi Peter. How were your classes today?”

 

“They were fine. Well, as fine as having to learn verb endings on repeat can be,” Gwen let out an airy laugh, and Peter replied with his own, although it was much more awkward and restrained. Peter turned towards the window, awkwardly shuffling his feet, and rubbed the nape of his neck, “Hey, I just want to, you know, apologize for what I said last time. I was out of line.”

 

Gwen giggled, honestly giggled. She waved her hand dismissively, “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” She walked to go stand near Peter by the window, “So, I heard you’ve studied botany. What’s your favorite flower?”

 

With that, easy conversation flowed between them. The marriage proposal wasn’t brought up again, and they laughed. It brought back the feeling of having a friend. Peter had felt pretty lonely in the palace. There wasn’t very many people who Peter could talk to besides Tony and Steve. Well, besides Wade but that was different. Gwen felt like a friend. 

 

Gwen had just finished telling a crazy lab experiment story that nearly brought tears to Peter’s eyes, and the room was filled with the sound of their breathing evening out with bursts of chuckles. Gwen turned to Peter, “Do you want to hangout tonight. I’ve always wanted to see your garden under the stars. The one at my house isn’t as big, and not nearly as pretty. You could tell me more about your favorite kinds of flowers, and it’s a full moon so it will light everything perfectly!”

 

Peter smiles, wanting to say yes. It would be nice to just hang out with a friend, but he then he remembered Wade. He had to see Wade tonight, and every night, so there was no way that they could see the garden under the light of the moon. Peter could set a date and ask to push off a meeting with Wade. They could work. He smiled at Gwen, “No I have a - thing. I’d love to another time, but just not tonight. What other time would work for you?”

 

“Oh, I’m not sure when I’ll be free again. My family is going out of the country for a month or so. I’m not sure what my schedule will be like when I return, but I’ll keep you posted.”

 

A few moments later, Jarvis came in whisking Gwen away. Peter took a deep breath, happy to have had a friendly conversation and looking forward to seeing Wade again tonight. It felt like Peter was finally at peace with his life now.

 

After wishing his parents sweet dreams and waiting out in his room until the time was right, Peter went back to the gardens, seeing Wade sitting under the acacia tree. Peter scoffed at him, “Are you  _ trying  _ to play into the flower meanings?”

 

Wade perked up at Peter’s voice, smiling at him, “How _ ever  _ would you come to that conclusion, my sweet baby boy. It’s not like I’ve been handing you flowers of eternal love, faithfulness, infatuation, and romance since I’ve met you. Shouldn’t you be telling me the meaning behind all of the this, botany boy?”

 

Peter couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He sat down besides Wade and pecked him on the cheek, happy to have this feeling of domestic life, “That is probably one of the worst nicknames you’ve given me.”

 

“What do you mean, Petey pie? What nicknames?” 

 

“Baby boy, snookums, sweet cheeks, Petey baby, babe, sweet cheeks, stud muffin, angel face, baby cakes, and, um,  _ Petey pie. _ ”

 

“What kind of brilliant man came up with those, because all of those are pure gold and obviously show a strong sense of devotion.”

 

“I don’t think I’d use the word brilliant to describe this man. Maybe idiotic.”

 

Wade leaned back, hands covering his heart in mock pain. He wailed as if Peter’s insult had actually hit him, “You wound me, good sir. Oh, you wound me so.”

 

Peter couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous this man was. He leaned to kiss right above Wade’s heart, “There. Is that better?”

 

“You should go into medicine with those magical lips of yours.”

 

“I don’t know why I love you.”

 

“But you do. Is it because I love you more?” Peter couldn’t help the dopey grin spreading across. Wade took it upon himself to kiss it off of him. The quick kiss quickly turned into a frenzy, their lips not parting for long. They laughed at how hopeless they were, but couldn’t bring themselves to separate from their heady kissing. 

 

With a final kiss, Wade leaned back a little, eyes gleaming as they met Peter’s, “Marry me, Peter.”

 

Peter laughs but then looks at Wade’s serious eyes. Peter swallows a little, choked up by how intense the moment was. He wanted to marry Wade, but how could he? It was too soon, “I - what?”

 

Wade leaned away from Peter, flopping on the ground, lying back with his eyes closed. He let out a deep sigh, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t want to push you, but I do want to know when to start packing, if ever.”

 

Although Peter knew the situation was serious, he let out a bubbily laugh. Wade looked at him confused. Peter couldn’t contain himself, “I just-I love you but I’m not sure if I can. I don’t know if I can leave this life behind that I just started, you know.”

 

An infectious grin spread across Wade’s face as he turned to Peter, “I know. I don’t mean to keep bringing it up; it’s just that everytime I look at you I think,  _ hey, this boy could be mine. Like mine mine. Like piss in a circle around him, snarl when people get to close mine.  _ I don’t mean to be pushy. You can tell me to shut up whenever. I just love you so much and want to shout it out to the world.”

 

“I know. I want everyone to know. You’re my whole world. I just don’t know if I’m ready for how serious this is. I’m only 23 and I’ve found the love of my life. You’re my first relationship and I’m in a whole new world, not just because of you, and I don’t think I’m ready to change that just yet.”

 

“And I respect that. I’m so sorry that I’m being an ass about everything. Just forget I said anything.”

 

Peter rolled over so that he was laying on top of Wade, hovering right above him, “I love you. No matter how soon or far away we get married, it will happen Wade Woodrow Wilson. I love you and I want to make it official, just not right now. I’m sorry I’m pushing this off, but I just don’t think I’m ready. I’m sorry.”

 

Wade leaned up and kissed with that, chuckling, “You are amazing. You don’t need to apologize. Just knowing that you want to be with me is enough. Your presence is more than enough.”

 

They fell into a mess of heady giggles and messy kisses, enjoying each other’s presence. It felt like the whole world was gone, and the only thing that mattered was them. It felt like they were invincible, inseparable.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I'm updating a little late, and it might not have the same formatting as it usually does. I'm currently on the road, but I'll try to fix it once I get to a computer!

“They found out who trashed Gwen’s house.”

 

Peter dropped his fork onto his pancakes. He looked at Tony with a look of horror and shock. How could they find Wade? Wade had made sure that it was perfect; he even returned everything he took, after some pressuring from Peter. How could they possibly know? Peter met Tony’s eyes, trying not to portray his inner turmoil, “How?"

 

“Last night, the police got a tip saying that it was some blacksmith in a neighboring town. Apparently he’s a known thief with a rap sheet two miles long, and a known vendetta against wealthy people. They couldn’t find a compelling motive though, but he didn’t have alibi.”

 

It felt like the whole world was closing in on Peter, but Steve reached across and put a hesitant hand on Peter’s trembling one, “Are you feeling okay?”

 

Peter tried to swallow down his dread. Was he okay? Hell no. His love, his would have been husband had just been arrested for trashing and robbing one of the richest families’ house. How could he be okay after getting this information? He turned his palm up, giving Steve a reassuring hand squeeze and a weak smile, before turning back to Tony, “What is going to happen to him?”

 

For a response, Peter was given a noncommittal shrug, “Probably 30 year jail time. It’s not like anyone got really hurt or anything.”

 

Rationally, Peter knew that this sentence would be getting off easy for how much Wade had stacked against him, especially with the known felonies, but Peter wanted to scream. How could Tony be taking this so lightly? Peter felt like his insides were going to fall out. He couldn’t cry though, not in front of his dads who would ask too many questions. He tried to pry a little more though, “Do you know who gave the tip?”

 

“No, it was anonymous.”

 

“Poor guy. Sure, he trashed a noble’s house, but he volunteered out at an orphanage that he helped to fund, probably with all of the stuff that he had stolen in the past, but still. He didn’t seem half bad when he was brought in. He was crying the whole time, apologizing to somebody, saying a lot of romantic stuff. It was truly a sad scene, at least from what I heard.” Steve said all of this with a resigned sigh, as if it was just same gossip he heard down the street, some nobody. To him, that’s all it was. But Peter couldn’t hear this. 

 

He knew that Wade was apologizing to him. Wade had promised Peter that he would do better, that he would try to be careful so they could have a life together without Wade behind bars. Peter felt crushed as he heard Steve talking about how unfortunate this stranger was. Peter wanted to burst into tears himself.

 

“That’s what I heard too, but no matter how nice of a guy he is, he made a mistake by stealing from George. He’s really pushing for a heavier punishment for this guy. He might win it too. He’s really campaigning hard for this.” 

 

“You can’t let him do that then! It wouldn’t be fair to just let Mr. Stacy push around his money however he pleases so that people who can’t worm their way out are stuck. It wouldn’t be right to let Wa - way. You know, I mean to let him get away with that. You can’t let him do that!”

 

Both of his parents looked at him shocked, confused on where this is coming from. They shared a look before Steve put his hand on top of Peter’s again, using his concerned parent voice, “Peter, where is this coming from? We thought you’d be happy to hear that everything was resolved. Why do you feel so strongly about this stranger?”

 

Tony huffed at thought, crossing his arms, “Yeah, he’s just a thief.”

 

Peter looked between them, wanting to cry. He held strong though, trying to think of a good reason to act out so strongly, besides his love confessions, “I just - he - this guy seems like a good guy, like you said. He helps out at an orphanage, and I thought that he - um - Gwen said that he returned all of the stolen stuff. He obviously shouldn’t be arrested, at least not for so long if he tried to fix it. It couldn’t have been easy to return all of that. He even fixed some of the doors. Or um… so I’ve heard - from - from Gwen.”

 

His parents shared that gaze again, and Peter shifted back and forth in his seat. He felt antsy, and his anguish wasn’t helping much. If Wade had already been arrested, that meant that he was in the prison, which wasn’t too far from the palace. He could walk there after dinner if he wanted. It may take a little work to sneak around the guards, but he could go talk to Wade. 

 

Before he could create a full plan, Tony cleared his throat, looking at Peter as if he was a cornered animal poised to strike. He slowly said, “I think you’re backing the wrong horse Peter. There’s not much we can do if he has already confessed to it. We just have to let this case run its course.”

 

“You can pardon him right. Why can’t you just do that?”

 

“We can’t just pardon every guy who gets arrested just because he seems like a good guy. Most people are good but make mistakes, but if we don’t punish them they’ll never learn. I know this is upsetting to you Peter, but we have to do what’s best for the country. Before you step up as king, you’ll have to learn how to make the tough decision for the better of the country.”

 

Peter nodded, but still felt raw on the inside. His true love was locked away and Peter would never see him again for 30 years. Who knew how much passed that? Wade would probably be let out on parole and wouldn’t be able to slip away to see Peter. Or Peter would be forced into an arranged marriage and never be able to marry Wade. Or Wade could forget all about Peter after such a long time and move on. The more Peter thought about it, the more distraught he became. What if him and Wade were destined to never see each other again?

 

That’s all Peter could think. He spends every waking moment scared of Wade’s out came. Moments turn in minutes. Minutes turn into hours, which turn into days, which turn into weeks. All Peter can think about is Wade. His love was probably sitting alone in a cold cell, dreading the final verdict. Tony was working with the parliament to draft a bill to ensure that each citizen was able to have a trial as soon as possible, but nothing had been proposed yet. Wade could be sitting, waiting to go to court for months, years. 

 

All of Peter’s classes had fall to the side, him being too consumed by his worry. There was nothing he could do to focus on his studies. His grades took a hit for it, but he had padded them out in the past year or so. God, it had already been a year. He had known Wade for a year.

 

Realistically, he still had a few more months until it was a full year, but he couldn’t bring himself to think about a few months. Where would Wade be in a few months? 

 

Tony and Steve did all they could to help boost Peter’s mood; talking about fluke trials which switched from their outcome, bringing Peter his favorite foods, taking Peter out on walks around the grounds. Despite their best efforts, they could do nothing to lift Peter’s mood. He was starting to fall into a depression they were scared he wouldn’t be able to climb back out of. 

 

Before any of them had realised it, it had become nearly a month since the news had arrived, since Peter had fallen into his blinding rut. One afternoon during dinner, Tony cleared his throat as Peter moved his asparagus around his plate sadly, not having an appetite, “Steve and I have decided that it would be in your best interest if you saw the thief that had stolen from the Stacys’ house. It may help you to better your understanding of the situation if you’re able to hear him tell you his story.”

 

Peter’s head snapped up from its blank gaze at the full plate. This couldn’t be real. His dads were going to let him see Wade. Peter hadn’t realised how lonely it had been without seeing Wade every night for… had it already been a month since they last parted?   
“How does that sound, Peter?”  
A big grin spread across Peter’s face, “That sounds amazing. When are we going?”

 

“Well, we’ll need to set up the proper guards and everything because not everyone in the prison are very fond of us. It may take a few days, but none more than a week. Do you think you’ll be okay with that?”

 

“Yeah. I think I’ll be okay.” And Peter actually believed it. He was going to be okay, and he was going to see Wade. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm going to try my best to keep with my schedules, but a lot has come up with my life so I may get a little distracted and cause a delay! Don't worry, I will try my absolute best to stay on track! Enjoy <3

 

“Peter, you can’t stay holed up in your room for the whole day.”

 

“Watch me.”

 

It had been the few days that Tony had promised until he could see Wade again, but Tony had kept pushing off the date. Guard schedules, inmate brawls, storms, and whatever the fuck else any higher being would like to throw their way had interfered with any set dates. Tony had told him a hesitant yes, for this afternoon, but with this pattern it would never happen.

 

“Well, you have a few more minutes to mope before Miss Stacy arrives.”

 

Peter begrudgingly got up, but he couldn’t be too unhappy to see his only friend. It took him a while to get dressed, though he got to the parlor before Gwen did. He was actually kind of happy to see her, to see a friend. It would be a good day if everything went according to plan.

 

Before Peter could finish that thought, Gwen practically skipped in, radiating joy. She wore a very light pink, almost white dress, and his flowy sleeves glided behind her. She smiled at Peter with a wide grin, “So, have you decided yet?”

 

Peter looked at her confused, “On what?”

 

“On whether or not you will marry me? Have you made a decision yet?”

 

There was nothing more Peter could do but let out a disgruntled huff. He thought that this conversation had dropped since it felt like they had become actual friends, but apparently Gwen was set. He hadn’t had much time to think about it, with Wade planning to run away and then being arrested, but he knew his answer. He just had to figure out a way to put it nicely. Peter scratched the back of his neck, “I don’t know if I can. Like I think you’re a great friend, and a beautiful lady, but I just don't think I love you, I don’t think I can love you. You’re amazing but- I’m sorry.”

 

Peter didn’t expect her to take it well, but Gwen’s face contorted into a mask of pure rage. Her face became bright red, changing into something too horrible to look at, and she started huffing, practically spitting in her anger, “What? How dare you? It’s not like you have any other option: I’m your only option! I fought off all of those other suitors; I knew I was the only one for you! All of them know not to touch you, not touch what is mine; You are mine. You don’t need anyone else. So what’s holding you back?”

 

Her ranting stopped for a second and Peter didn’t know how to respond for this. Gwen had been fighting off other suitors for him? He didn’t even know he had other suitors. How long had she decided that she was the only one for him? Did Steve and Tony know about this? There were too many questions running through Peter’s head for him to fill in the space that Gwen left him, so she filled it herself, “I know you haven’t met anyone else, at least not any one of consequence. I made sure of it. I couldn't let you slip through my fingers, although I knew our love was going to be stronger than that. I knew you would be faithful.”

 

“Gwen I don’t think-”

 

“And it’s not like your lover,” She spat that word out like it physically hurt her to think about it, like it was wrong to even think it, “can hold you back eith-”

 

“How do you know that? What did you do?”

 

Gwen did nothing but laugh at him, laugh in his face about the pain he had gone through. Peter surged forward, grabbing Gwen by the shoulders of her dress, shaking her in his rage. He couldn’t let her get away with hurting Wade. She had done this. She was the one that had kept them apart. It all made sense once he looked at it. He shook her again, “Tell me, what did you do?”  
Of all of the things he expect as a response, Peter didn’t expect her to laugh in his face again, showing no fear. It only made Peter’s blood boil in rage. He wanted to shake her again, slam her against the wall, but he needed an answer, “How did you know?”

 

Gwen threw her head back in a laugh, “Like it was suppose to be a secret? You two were trolloping around in the garden like you thought no one could see you, but I saw. I will always see you Peter! I saw that - that - thing put his hands on you. I watched his dirty, poor, unworthy hands touch you everywhere and I couldn’t just let him get away with that. I saved you Peter, saved our marriage! Now you have no reason to say no to me. Now, you can just say yes.”

 

Peter immediately dropped her like he had been burnt. Her ringing laugh scathed him even more, making him want to curl up in a ball. Hot tears streamed down his face as he looked at Gwen, twisted in her own insanity, “Wh - how - how did you know?”

 

“I’m always watching you Peter. I knew the second that you turned down our date that something was wrong. My Peter would never say no to me. My Peter loves me. But that thing had you, but now you’re free. You’re free to be mine again.”

 

Gwen stretched out her hands to Peter, taking a step forward to fill the gap Peter had made as her true colors poured out. Her face softened, released from its demonic twist back into the soft, innocent, beautiful face that had tricked him into accepting her. All that did was make Peter even more mad. He slapped her hands away, “Don’t touch me! You are insane! I will never love you! I thought I couldn’t before but - god - I can’t even - you are insane!”

 

Peter bolted out of the room, triny got heave in any air he could get, overwhelmed by the situation. It was too much information to take in all at once, but all he knew was that he could never love Gwen, never marry her.

 

Before he realised it, Peter was staring at the doors to Tony’s office, hand poised to knock at the door. He knew he couldn’t tell him. He never could. What would he even say? Someone who I thought was my best friend accused my secret love to a crime, which he did commit, so that in some twisted way I would fall in love with her. He would never believe that, and even if he did, Peter would have to tell him about Wade. It’s not like this would change anything either; Wade still committed the crime. There was nothing Tony could do. There was nothing Peter could do.  
The doors swished open, a surprised Tony meeting him. He smiled at Peter, “I was actually just coming to get you. I finished work a little early and the wardens say morning is better anyway. Are you ready to go see Mr. Wilson?”

Peter wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to words, so all he could do was nod dumbly as he held back tears. He was more than ready to see Wade.

 

 

 

“It’s all my fault. I did this to you. I’m the reason you’re in here. I’m so sorry, Wade. I did this to you.”  
Tony had to pull a lot of strings with the warden to be able to leave Peter alone with a prisoner, but it helped the Wade hadn’t done any physically harmful crimes. Also, you know, the fact that Tony was the kind and the warden was on his payroll. 

 

It was moments like this where Peter was thankful for that, as Peter laid his head in Wade’s lap, openly weeping. Wade ran his hand reassuringly down Peter’s back. He leant over to press soft kisses into Peter’s hair, trying to get him to calm down. It seemed to work as Peter’s gasping breaths turned into periodic hiccups. Wade gently guided Peter’s head up, pressing a firm kiss to his forehead, “There you go, baby boy. Now, do you want to tell me what’s the matter, because I’m pretty sure it wasn’t you who ratted me out, or even made me commit the crime. I love you, baby boy, and I trust you. Hell, I wouldn’t even be mad if you were the one who turned me in.”

 

Peter smiles, sadly, up at Wade, his breath coming out in hiccups. Wade rubbed reassuring circles into Peter’s cheek, and the smaller man leant into the contact. He felt so starved of affection after a month of being apart, and he want to take as much as possible while he still could. It felt nice to be back in his arms; it felt right. If the days leading up to his arrest hadn’t convinced Peter that Wade was the one that he wanted to marry, then the feeling of being united after being separated for so long was. Maybe that dumb fraise absence makes the heart grow fonder actual had some ring of truth. 

 

The kneeling man tried to start explaining, but he couldn’t, reduced back to the hysterical tears, words snatched out of his mouth by gasping breaths. Wade shushed him again, rubbing large circles on his back and whispering reassuring words. Peter’s breath evened out a little more and he felt ready. His voice was shaky though, weak, “I - It’s my fault you’re in here. If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t b-”

 

“Hey! You are not assigning blame to yourself for this, baby boy. Was it your fault that I robbed that house? Did you tell me to do it? Did you tell me to go overboard and totally trash it?” Peter dropped his head back down into Wade’s lap, but Wade caught him, bringing it back up, staring at him firmly until Peter shook his head,

 

“No, you didn’t, that decision was all me. So, if you’re going to assign blame to anyone, it should be to me.”

 

“No, Wade. She would have convinced everyone that you did it, no matter if you did or didn’t. God - I should have seen how crazy she was. I should have gotten her to believe me when I told her no. I should have-”

 

“Who, baby boy? Who is this ‘she’ that has been plaguing you?”

 

“Gwen. I told you about her, the girl that proposed to me. Well, surprise, she’s fucking insane.”

 

“She can’t be insane if she wanted to marry you.” Peter tried to pull together an angry face at Wade’s comment, but he couldn’t be mad at Wade, not for long, “Hey, it’s not my fault that my baby boy’s got the goods, but they’re all mine. I’m more than happy to prove that they’re all mine.”

 

“I’m not having possessive sex with you in a prison.”

 

“But you’d have possessive sex with me in other places.”

 

“Let’s not talk about this while my father’s guards are outside, probably listening to this whole conversation. I just - I,” Peter let out a deep huff of breath. He turned his face to kiss the inside of Wade’s wrist that was still holding him to regain his strength, “I wanted you to know that this psycho bitch has done to you, to us.”

 

“Then tell me, baby boy. I’m all ears.”

 

It felt good to finally get it off of Peter’s chest. He didn’t have to hold it for long, but it felt like he was going to burst if he had to hold this secret for much longer. Gwen should be in jail for her stocking, and general creepiness, but there was nothing Peter could do to prove it. Wade listened to him with a calm expression, gently rubbing circles into his back. It was probably the only reason Peter could get through the whole story without bursting into tears again.

 

Once he was done, Wade was already hushing him, helping him fight off the impending tears. Wade kissed his forehead again, “Petey, this is not your fault. In now way, shape, or form, this your fault. You didn’t ask for this psycho bitch to be attached to you.”

 

Peter couldn’t help but laugh through his tears, “That’s what I called her.”

 

“You see, our love is so strong that even 30 years can’t break it.”  
God, thirty years. Peter couldn’t help but bursting into tears. He knew that the punishment would be heavy, but it sounded so real when Wade said it. Peter choked on his next breath. This couldn’t be his life, no way. He was a prince, but he still couldn’t save the one he loved. Maybe Tony would let him keep having these meetings with Wade, but it was unlikely. Even if he did, it wouldn’t be the same. They could never really be together. Peter struggled to breath, only taking gasping breaths, heavy tears streaming down his face.

 

Wade tried to hush him again, but Peter couldn’t calm down. Peter had started trying to talk, but only sobs came out. Wade tried to comfort him, but there was nothing more he could do. He just sat there and let Peter cry into his thigh.

 

In second though, the room became a flurry. The guards rushed in, pulling Peter up and Wade away. This only caused Peter to cry more hysterically, confused on why they were pulling him out of the room, down the corridor. He looked around at the guards who were checking him for any wounds, asking him questions about what Wade had done. Peter had to make some random story about how sad he was for Wade’s position, but all he could think was that he wasn’t even able to say goodbye.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter was a wreck after that meeting. It felt good to see Wade again, to be held by him, but it only made Peter realise just how  _ real  _ this situation was. Wade is going to be pulled away from Peter for  _ at least  _ thirty years. The case was suppose to go to trial in a few days, but Peter couldn’t bring himself to go. Why would he want to look at the man he loves sentenced to be ripped away from him?

 

There had to be a way around it. Peter had to find a way to free Wade. Sure, he actually committed the crime, but he didn’t deserve this. Wade was a good man who was fighting through a lot. He deserved to be free, with Peter. Peter realised, he was the  _ prince _ , the only prince. Peter was the heir to the throne; he had to have some sway. He had spent this past month moping around when he could have  _ done something _ to help Wade. Instead, he had been wallowing in his own self pity. God, he was an idiot.

 

With determination, Peter set forth to make a plan to free Wade. He had a few options. If he convinced his parents that Wade was really a good guy, they might pardon him. It was a long shot, but Peter knew he could be convincing. His parents were great guys, great kings, and they cared about their people. They should care if a great man has too high of a punishment for such a small crime.

 

If that didn’t work, Peter would become king sometime soon. That was the only plausible reason for why they were rushing through Peter’s schooling. Sure, he had missed a lot of time, but even then he didn’t need to be taught at all hours of the day. If he could get through his studies fast enough, he could convince Tony to give Peter the crown. When he had the power, he would pardon Wade. It wouldn’t be an immediate rescue, but it would be sooner than thirty years. 

 

Or, he could go the traditional route and try to break Wade out. Peter knew it was a stretch, like a huge stretch, but he could find a way. He could find some loyal guards who were willing to sneak him out, or hand him the keys so he could free him himself. He could promise a lot because he would be the king someday. It could work, but it was also dangerous. What if Wade got blamed in the end for this? What if it upped his sentence? 

 

Peter felt so helpless as he went over his options. All of his plans were subjected to situation and he couldn’t do anything about it. He had so much power, but none that he actually controlled. The one situation that he wanted to change, and he had to sit and watch it happen. He just wanted to be with Wade, have Wade tell him what to do, but he couldn’t have that either. Peter wanted to pull his hair out.

 

Although his hopes were shattered, Peter spent the whole day mulling over these options. He knew he had to free Wade, but he couldn’t be too distracted from his daily tasks. If the first plan didn’t work out, he needed the seconded one. He had already been flying through his studies, besides his languages classes because those were painful, and if he lost focus now, there was no hope. He had already lost some time by being distracted; he couldn’t lose anymore. He had to focus and appear normal.

 

Apparently having a meeting with Gwen was a part of that. He tried to talk Tony into cancelling, but Tony wouldn’t hear it. Peter didn’t have any good excuse, besides that he just didn’t want to. Tony decided to take this moment as a lesson, teach Peter that connections might not always be pleasant, but they’re necessary. Peter had tried to whine, but it was clear that Tony wasn’t budging, at least not without a good reason.

 

Trying to stall, Peter shuffled his feet to the parlor. He was hoping that if he took long enough to get there, Gwen would leave. Could you blame him for not wanting to be in a room with a psychotic stalker who has a strange obsession with him? He took a deep breath before opening the doors. He could do this. He just had to get through a couple more meetings before his plans could work.

 

Gwen looked up at him with a wide grin. Peter felt a chill go down his spine; maybe he couldn’t get through this. He tried to be friendly though, for his fathers’ sake, “Hey, um, Gwen. What’s up?”

 

“You will marry me or I will publicize everything I know about your affair with this - this -  _ Wade _ .”

 

A huge lump formed in Peter’s throat. He tried to swallow around it but he couldn’t. This couldn’t be happening to him. So, update to how fucking  _ insane  _ Gwen is: She convince him that they were friends, threatened anyone that got too close to him, tried to pressure him into marrying her, accused his boyfriend of a crime whether or not he committed it, and now is threatening him to marry her. That was a bizarre chain of events that Peter couldn’t imagine even in his wildest dreams when he agreed to be the crown prince. 

 

How could this be happening to him? He used to be just a small town botanist in the middle of nowhere who hadn’t even seen the big city before. He would have never imagined having to turn down the wealthiest family’s daughter for a marriage because he wanted to grow old with a thief who had stolen from his family’s treasury. God, what had his life became? He tried to swallow again, but he just barely managed it, the dread closing in on him. He had to take a deep breath before he had a full blown panic attack.

 

Peter had to be rational about his next decision, his future on the line. No one would take him seriously when he became king if something like this got out. He could never look at anyone in the face, knowing that they knew about how he spent his nights. He wasn’t ashamed of Wade, he wanted the whole world to know about them, but this couldn’t be the way that they found out. Not in some cheap town crier notification saying that the crown prince is a whore, giving himself to some commoner, no, even worse, a  _ thief. _

 

No, that couldn’t happen. Although Peter’s future was at stake, more importantly his family’s livelihood was on the line. How would diplomats take Steve and Tony not being able to handle their own son, not keeping him in line. Hell, this reflected poorly on the whole kingdom if it got around that the crown prince was trolloping around with some delinquent. He hadn’t thought it through, to lost in his moments with Wade, to think about the consequence of his actions, if it had gotten out. 

 

Oh, Wade.  _ Wade’s  _ life was on the line. How would this affect his business once people knew that he was sleeping around with the prince? People could never take him seriously if they knew how he was spending his evenings. Wade had risked so much to be with Peter, and now, Peter could do nothing to fix it. People who had done nothing but care for him were at risk because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. He felt so dumb and helpless yet again. 

 

Gwen was insane, but Peter believed she would do this. How could she claim to love him, but be totally ready to ruin his life? This wasn’t love, this was insanity. Peter wanted to punch her, but that wouldn’t help his situation, not when Gwen held all the cards.

 

He took a deep breath, trying to steady his voice, before challenging her, “And why would they believe you? You have no proof.”

 

Before Peter could pat himself on the back in congratulations for how sure he sounded, Gwen scoffed at him. She always found a way to get under his skin, and this time was no different. If he wanted to punch her before, he wanted to kill her now. Her lips curled into a sneer, “You should have thought about that when the guards had to rip you guys apart in your  _ tender embrace. _ I have all the proof I need, more so actually.”

 

“If this is so disgusting to you, why do you even want to marry me?”

 

“Because you’re mine. I’ve already told you this. You are  _ mine. _ ”

 

Peter was done trying to reason with her. She was just fucking insane and Peter had to learn that there was no getting through to her. He marched out of the room, not even caring to give that statement a response. 

 

The dread was already building inside of him. There was no way he could marry Gwen, have to live the rest of his life cooped up with her insanity, have to pretend to be in love with that monster. He would have to pretend to be in love with the monster that separated him from his true love. 

 

All he could think to do was hole himself up in his room, so that’s exactly what he did. Sure, it was overdramatic to fling himself onto the bed, but he felt he had earned it with how screwed up his life had become. He had been forced to become nothing more than a helpless damsel who has no control of their life, and Peter was sick of it. He screamed his frustrations into his pillow, tears streaming down his face. 

 

Peter had never liked ultimatums, thought of them as a weak form of persuasion, but this one made him want to break down.


	14. Chapter 14

Peter had decided that it was his right to wallow. His lover was in prison because of a psycho bitch who was friend. He thought he had earned a right to build a blanket burrito and just bury his face in his pillow. It seemed that the rest of the world hadn’t acknowledged this right though.

“Sir, your fathers requested your presence twenty minutes ago.”

It took much energy to even grumble a response, so Peter squirmed even further into his blanket. Jarvis must have realised what needed to happen because he let out a long sigh. Before Peter could let out a word of protest, all of his blankets had been ripped off of him, leaving him exposed to the outside world he’d been hiding from. He shivered as the air touched him and rushed to crawl back up the bed. 

“The kings have requested your immediate removal from your room. I would not like to have to take extreme action, but I will if you push me. Please follow me immediately.”

“I’m up, I’m up. You won’t have to do anything. I’m up.” Peter grumbled as he rolled onto his bed, flopping down on his back. He let out a deep groan, trying to build up the strength to get up. Peter sighed as he finally sat up, and the light hurt his eyes as he cracked them open. 

It took a lot more strength than Peter deemed necessary to get dressed; it wasn’t like Peter was leaving the house today anyway. His teachers wouldn’t say anything if he took classes in his pajama bottoms and a long sleeve shirt. He blindly shuffled behind Jarvis, rubbing at his eyes which still stung from his tears and raw from how much he rubbed them. 

“Are you feeling alright, sir?”

“Why do you ask?”

“You look a little...disheveled.”

“I’m fine. Why are my dads pushing so hard for me to get downstairs.”

“They have some news for you.”

“What is it?”

“It’s not my duty to tell you. I do advise for you to prepare yourself, though. I can assume from previous actions that you will not like this.”

“What are you talking about?”

“That’s enough Jarvis. Thanks for hauling his ass out of bed.”

“Language.”

Steve and Tony sat at the kitchen table, set up like a creepy business meeting. If Jarvis’ words hadn’t set Peter at ease, his dads sitting in front of him would have tipped him off. Also, the fact that Jarvis wasn’t allowed to even tell him. Peter sat down hesitantly, scared of what they could tell him, “So, what’s this big news that I’m not going to like?”

“Peter, I want you to take a deep breath before we say anything. You are in the prime of your life and I don’t want you to take any rash actions. I want you to think about everything we tell you before you run off and make uninformed decisions. Can you promise me that you’ll hear us out?”

“That sure didn’t make me feel any better.”

“Come on, Peter. Just tell him that you’ll listen to us.” 

The serious look on Tony’s face made Peter want to puke with how out of place it seemed. He fidgeted in his seat, “Okay. I won’t do anything until you finish talking.”

Tony took a deep breath, staring straight at Peter with a determined look, “The thief went to trial yesterday. It was a little weird because it went unannounced to me, so I couldn’t tell you, but it was an open and shut case.”

It wasn’t a big deal. Sure, Peter wanted to go, but he had already come to terms with the trial, and what he knew would happen. So, he doesn’t understand why they’re talking to him like this information would break him. He took a deep breath, obvious that they wanted him to fill the gap, “Okay. Is that all you had to tell me?”

“The thief was sentenced to death.”

Peter’s world stopped in that moment. His brain couldn’t process that information. How had that happened? How was someone sentenced to  _ death _ without the king knowing? How did the _ trial _ happen without the king knowing? Was this all a plot? How was Wade taking this? How would he ever see Wade again? 

All of his plans were down the drain. There was no way he could help Wade after this, this insanity. There was no way that Gwen wasn’t involved with this random timing for the trial, getting it to happen without the king’s knowledge. He had to see Wade again. He just had to. What was happening to his life? 

“How did this happen?” Peter all but whispered.

Steve seemed distraught to have to tell Peter this. His eyes looked sad as they took in Peter’s frenzied state, and obviously didn’t want to add to it, but he had to tell him the truth. His voice came out soft, “The Staceys pushed really hard for it.”

“To be fair, he did get caught vandalizing a nobleman’s house and stealing a whole bunch from it. He even confessed. If he didn’t want to get caught for it, he did a pretty shitty job of it.”

_ “Tony!”  _ Steve was glaring daggers into Tony’s shoulder, but Tony’s jaw was set, like he was trying to be a petulant brat. They had a silent conversation exchanged between their eyes, where Steve was clearly berating him, but Tony continue to hold firm. 

Steve let out an exasperated sigh, “I’m sorry Peter. I know this trial meant a lot to you.”

That was it. That was Peter’s snapping point. He turned to Tony, “How the hell did this whole trial happen without you knowing?”

“Peter!”

“No, if he’s going to act like a brat after he spent so long yelling at me about it, I’m going to treat him like one,” Peter turned his attention back to his father who looked like a cornered animal, “So, oh great king of the land, how did a whole trial happen without you noticing? How did a whole assembly gather, trial go underway, and a verdict reach without you knowing a thing about it? How the  _ hell  _ does a  _ death sentence  _ get decided without your presence.”

“Peter, I’m not the whole law. I can’t decide everything that happens in this land.”

“But you have to save him!”

“Why, Peter? Why are you so-”

“I love him, dad.”

Both of his fathers looked at him, gobsmacked. Their mouths opened and shut, trying to form words but seeming to have them flutter away. Peter looked between them, not sure how to approach this situation. He had just told his father’s he was in love with a thief who was sentenced the death. How can you get any dumber?

“He’s not all bad, like - like you guys know. He’s amazing, and sweet, and funny, and caring, and nice, and smart, and he  _ loves _ me. God, he loves me  _ so much _ , and I love him just the same. He’s the most amazing guy I’ve ever met, and now he’s sentenced to  _ death. _ ”

Tears started to stream down Peter’s face. He couldn’t even think about how much he loved Wade without knowing that he would never see him again. He just wanted his Wade back. He was more than ready to start a life with him now. He wanted them to be together forever. 

“So, um, how did you two meet?”

A big grin spread across Peter’s face as he smiled through the tears. It felt good to finally be able to talk about Wade, even if it was with his fathers, “To be honest, he had just finished stealing from the treasury. I saw him in the garden and I was so terrified. He was so sweet and funny that I forgot that I was suppose to be scared. It was the best conversation I had ever had.  He was funny and nice and just really interested in talking about the flowers. It’s so weird looking back now. I told him everything I knew and he looked at me like I held all the secrets to the universe. It took me forever to realise it, but I knew from the start that he was the one.”

“You fell in love in just one night?”

“Petey, you’re a smart kid. You know that-”

“No, you guys don’t understand. We talked  _ every night  _ since that night.”

Both of them shut their jaws immediately after that, stopping whatever next judgement was about to pass through. Peter let them think through whatever was going to happen next, not wanting to fill the silence himself. Tony looked at him seriously, “That was - what -  _ seven months _ ago?”

“Yeah. We would meet in the garden every  night at the same time and talk. It was so sweet and he was so funny. I really fell in love with him,” Peter had to take a deep breath before he started rambling about how in love they were. His expression soured, “Well, mostly. We stopped talking for about a week just some time before everything went down, but besides that we talked every single day for the whole six months.”

“Why did you stop talking?”

“It was actually because of him trashing the Stacys’ house. He’s not a bad guy though. I had just told him that Gwen had proposed to me. I told him that I was going to say no, but he said that I should say yes.”

“What?”

“I was just about to explain. He said that I should marry her, but he realised later that that’s not what he wanted. He wanted to talk to me, but he couldn’t get into the palace to actually tell me anything. He thought I was going to marry her, so he trashed their house so that I couldn’t. I’ve told him how dumb it was, and I think he realised it. He returned everything that he took and even fixed as much as he could.”

“That explains why it got fixed so fast.”

“Wait. Gwen proposed to you. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because she’s insane, dad!” Fresh tears started streaming down Peter’s face as he recalled his conversations with Gwen. They couldn’t be too soon forgotten, but for his dads to understand everything, he had to tell them, “She - she had been going around threatening anyone who got too close to me, making sure that no one even  _ talked _ to me. She started stalking me too! That’s how she knew about Wade.  _ She’s  _ the one who gave the police the information on Wade! She even threatened me, saying that if I didn’t marry her, then she would tell everyone about Wade, about our relationship. I’m so sorry. I - I don’t want to ruin your reign, but I can’t marry her. Please don’t make me. I can’t do that. I just can’t.”

Peter started openly sobbing. His dads rushed around the table, crushing him in a hug and bracketing him in from either side. They gently rubbed his back and patted his hair, they held him as he repeatedly apologized for everything, but they quickly shushed him, telling him that it wasn’t his fault. 

Once Peter had calmed down enough to emerge from their protective shell, Tony looked down at Peter, grabbing his face between his hands, “I promise, Peter. We will do everything we can so that Wade is okay. The trial has already passed, but we’ll see what we can do.”

“Please, don’t get your hopes up though. We don’t want to crush them if it doesn’t work out, but we’ll try. I promise, Petey, we’ll do our best.”

They kissed him on each side of the temple before whispering in sync, “We love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left! Thank you guys so much for hanging out with my sometimes inconsistent update schedule until the end! There's only a little farther to go!


	15. Chapter 15

It had been days since Steve and Tony told Peter that Wade was sentenced to death, but Peter hadn’t been told anything about the outcome of their attempts to free him, or at least lessen the punishment. As each day passed, Peter became more and more hopeless about the outcome. It was obviously not working if they weren’t telling him anything. Wade was done for.

 

They must have understood his pain because they gave him a pass on his lessons, but it only gave him more of a reason to hide in his room, swathed in blankets. Peter didn’t allow anyone else in, ignore conversations or too cranky to willingly talk to. He had only eaten a few mouthfuls of meals that Jarvis had brought up to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at the plates. He would barely move out of his cocoon of blankets as the days passed. 

 

One day, Steve came into his room, gently sitting on the edge of the bed. He rested a gentle hand on Peter’s cocoon where his back should be, “Hey, do you wanna go on a walk? I know that those always help to clear up your mind a bit, and it’s not healthy for you to stay inside your room for all this time.”

 

“Is Wade free yet.”

 

“I’ve told you Petey, we’ll update you once-”

 

“Then I’m not leaving.”

 

Steve let out a long sigh, but something changed in his forlorn expression like a flash. He threw the whole cocoon over his shoulder and started walking out of the room. Peter flailed as his safe haven soon became a trap. Once he got his arms free, he pounded on Steve’s solid back, but it didn’t seem to slow him down. 

 

Steve gently placed him on the ground once they had made it a decent amount down the corridor. He ripped the blanket from around Peter and slung it over his shoulder. He looked at Peter very seriously, “I will return this blanket once it reaches lunch time, in about half an hour. In the meantime, I fully expect you to walk around the palace. Your room will be locked so you can’t wallow in it any longer, but everywhere else is free game. Enjoy your time!”

 

Peter begrudgingly sat down in the same spot that Steve dropped him off in, sitting with his arms crossed like a petulant kindergartener. It soon became clear that Steve didn’t care, and then it became boring; and then Peter’s foot fell asleep, so he decided that he just might take a small walk around; not because Steve told him to, but because he decided himself. 

 

He took his usual route, looping around the palace, and it filled him with melancholy, wishing that when he looked out he’d see Wade. He remembered all of the stressful nights that had caused him to walk down these same halls, swallowed by fears of the future. He remembered all of the hopeful times where he continued to gaze out the windows wondering what that night would hold. Peter pressed his hand against the wall, leaning forward to rest his head against it. These corridors had hidden so many of his feelings for so long, and they would have to do it once again as a single tear swam down his cheek.

 

As he approached a large window on the second floor that overlooked the garden, he looked out sadly, remembering all the nights he had spent out there. He remembered cataloging every flower, then going over all of his notes with Wade. Those were the calmer nights when Wade would lie with his head in Peter’s lap and stare out at the garden in front of him. Nights he had spent with his true love who was most likely dead, or on his way to be. 

 

As he scanned the garden, he noticed a figure standing under the wisteria tree, passing back and forth. He couldn’t see the face, but Peter knew. After so many nights of seeing that same figure, he knew. Peter knew that figure better than he knew any others, better than he knew any _ thing.  _

 

Peter broke into a full out sprint; racing through the halls, pushing around staff members as his heart rate picked up. He raced through the the palace like a whirlwind, ignoring any passing questions or hurled insults. Nothing could stop Peter from getting to the gardens. He _ had _ to be imagining things, but he couldn’t let it go without investigation. 

 

Once he reached the large glass doors opening into the garden, his hands hesitated on the handles. What if he went out there and it was all his imagination? What if it was someone else? What if it wasn’t Wade? What if it was Wade, but it was him saying his final goodbye? 

 

He had to take the risk. 

 

Peter burst through the door, nearly tripping over his own feet, rushing to the corner of the garden where the wisteria tree stood. Under its looming branches and cascading blue flowers, stood a tall, wide shouldered man. Before the man could turn around, Peter had jumped to wrap his arms around his neck. The man stumbled forward for a moment. In the next, laughter filled the air as Peter adjusted for the man to turn around, kissing him senseless. It was  _ Wade _ . Something had happened, and Peter got  _ his _ Wade back. They were really laughing together again. They were _ together _ again. 

 

Tears streamed down Peter’s face as he kissed all around Wade’s face, covering every inch he could reach. Wade pulled Peter in tight, while Peter wrapped his arms around his neck. Wade kissed Peter’s jaw, nuzzling in his neck. Once he pulled back, they bumped noses trying to reconnect to kiss. They laughed together at how love struck they were. 

 

Wade placed his big, calloused hands on either side of Peter’s face and pulled him in, placing a firm kiss on his lips. Peter pulled away though, breathless from the kiss. Peter pecked his lips again, not wanting to stray too far, before saying, “Why - wha - What happened? How did you get here?”

 

Wade kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist. He pulled away, gasping for air, “Your dads. They pardoned me. God, you should have seen the Stacys faces when King Stark strode in and smacked down his verdict. You would have pissed your pants laughing. They looked so shocked.”

 

“If I was there, I think I’d be a little too preoccupied.”

 

A cheshire like grin spread across Wade’s face. Peter had to kiss it just because that had been one of the million things he had missed. Wade obviously knew where Peter’s lame joke was going anyway, “What exactly would you have been doing that would keep you so busy?”

 

“Kissing you absolutely silly.”

 

“Oh, really? I think I’ll need a demonstration of that then.”

 

Peter leaned forward, almost knocking them over with the force of the kiss. Wade laughed into it though, too swept up in the moment to care. They kissed passionately for as long as they could, pressing their lips together as if it would merge them; as if they kept pressing together, they could never be separated again. 

 

“I love you Wade Woodrow Wilson.”

 

“And I love you Peter Benjamin Park.”

 

Once their lips reconnected, they really did fall over with the force of it. They fell into soft grass and periwinkle flower petals. They rolled around for a few moments, trying to figure out who would lay on top, but never broke the kiss. Finally, Peter ended up on top, bracketing his arms around Wade, kissing him senseless.

 

“Is that a good enough demonstration.”

 

Wade threw his head back into the soft flower petals and freshly trimmed grass, filling the air with his laughter. Peter leaned down to kiss him, but when he pulled away his eyes were wide with realization, “Wade, I’m ready now.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m ready to live the rest of my life with you. Wade Woodrow Wilson, I want to marry you. I want to marry you as soon as possible.”

 

Without replying, Wade started to dig into the fallen string of wisteria flowers. Peter sat up so that he had enough room to watch Wade’s hands work. A huge grin spread across Wade’s face as he showed a ring fashioned out of wisteria flowers. Peter’s eyes started to water as Wade set up, his hand with the ring extended toward Peter, “Peter Benjamin Parker, will you marry me?” Tears started to stream down Peter’s face as he looked at Wade, hand coming to cover his mouth. Wade’s cheeks started to color and he looked down at the ring, “I know the ring isn’t perfect, but I’ll buy you a new one. I’m sorry about every-”

 

Peter grabbed his face and kissed him, tears streaming down his face. They separated and Peter quickly took the ring out of his hands, slipping it onto his ring finger. He looked at it and smiled, “It’s perfect. Wade, nothing in the whole world would make me happier than marrying you.”

 

He quickly leaned over to make a ring of his own to slide onto Wade’s. They held each other, crying as they petals poured down on them. Wade kept kissing Peter’s cheek, murmuring words of love and praise as Peter snuggled into his chest. They laughed as flowers got stuck in each other’s hair and their rings would slip off. 

 

Peter smiled at the man beneath him. Their love story might not have been perfect, but it was perfect for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: There will be an epilogue so get hype and look forward to seeing that, hopefully next week ;) 
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas for other fanfics (or maybe even extensions on this one), hit me up because I can only have so many ideas, and I LOVE hearing yours! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an epilogue and entirely smexy times, so if you're not into that, stop reading after the second break

“And that’s the story of how we fell in love”

 

A rush of pride sweeps through Peter as he looks at the cheering crowd. They’re cheering for his story, for his and Wade’s. His citizens approve of his love. Sure, he wasn’t king, but he had finally settled into his position as prince, realizing the importance of carrying the lineage. It finally felt right with Wade by his side. No matter how much he loved his subjects, he wasn’t ready to say some of the more saucy nights that he had shared with his fiancé. Who was going to air everything out on their wedding night?

 

Wade must have been preparing to congratulate Peter on his speech, as Peter feels Wade’s lips on his own the second he’s done speaking. The cheering turns into a deafening roar of approval. Peter can’t help himself but to smile into the kiss, feeling as if his life has finally fallen into it’s right place. 

 

Behind the two in the front of the balcony, Peter can hear Nat lean into, who he assumes is, Clint, and whisper in a not too hushed tone, “I told you someone was in that bush.”

 

After Tony addresses the people, saying that Peter will take the crown in a few more years, and is more than happy to zone out for a moment.

 

* * *

 

The ceremony is sappy sweet. It’s a rush of emotional words (Peter) and tearful sobs (Wade) but neither of them would ask for more. It perfectly sums up their relationship with sweet professions and loving touches. During the reception, Peter is flooded with words of congratulations and promises of a happy marriage. It’s nothing that Peter had expected, but he could never ask for more.

 

Once Peter and Wade had finally been left by all the well wishers to settle into their seats to begin the first course, Peter takes in all of the people at his table. As Peter aspects, his fathers sit near them, as well as some of the guards that Peter had become close to throughout his stay. A face that Peter hadn’t expected meets his eyes though: Aunt May. 

 

Peter feels terrible as the guilt washes over him at meeting eyes with the woman who raised him through most of his life who he had hadn’t talked to except for passing letters for about a year. The newlywed springs up from his seat, startling his husband, and rushes around the table, bringing Aunt May into a tight hug. 

 

The light sound of her laughter fills the room as Peter practically clings to her, overcome with the emotions he had forgotten for too long while being in the castle. She gently pats his head, which is snuggled into her shoulder, “It’s good to see that I was missed.”

 

“I could never  _ not  _ miss you, Aunt May.” Peter’s voice was slightly muffled from above Aunt May’s shoulder.

 

Her light laughter becomes a full out rumble at his words. She hugs him as best as she can from this position, but Peter eventually releases his tentacle arms from around her so they can properly talk. She smiles up at him warmly, “So, I assume a lot has happened since you’ve left.”

 

Peter can’t help but laugh, “I guess you could say that.”

 

“So, when do you I get to meet you special man?”

 

“You must be Aunt May.” Wade must have followed Peter, or at least appeared when Peter had been too focused in hugging his aunt, because Wade is standing directly behind his husband now with a warm, yet slightly nervous, smile. Peter takes a step back with pride so that Aunt May can see the amazing man he has managed to marry. He nervously fiddles with his wedding ring, smiling a reassuring smile at Wade, not sure exactly who it’s for though.

 

Aunt May’s eyes kindly eye Wade up and down, trying to fully grasp exactly who her nephew had just married. She stands up politely, pulling down her soft gray dress. She extends her hand out towards Wade, a huge smile across her face, “Where are my manners? I’m Peter’s Aunt May.”

 

“Nice to meet you, ma’am. I’m Wade Wilson.”

 

“You seem like a fine gentleman, Mr. Wilson. It’s good to see someone who makes Petey happy, and I hope that you never return to your criminal life because I don’t think this kingdom would take so kindly to it thinking about how much they love Peter.”

 

“Aunt May!” Peter practically screams exasperatedly.

 

His aunt turns to him with a smile that through many years Peter has learned says more about her motives than her words do. Aunt May just waves her hand  Peter, dismissing his concern, “What? I’m just trying to make sure that you’ve secured yourself a good husband over here, though there’s not much I can do seeing as you’ve already married him.”

 

Peter barely restrains himself from hanging his head in shame, but he does look at the ground, avoiding his aunt’s eye contact. He rubs the back of his neck, feeling like a berated child even though his aunt’s tone never showed any sort of irritation, “I’m sorry. I know I should have brought him home to you before, or at least let you know I was getting married. I’m sorry it’s just that-”

 

Aunt May’s firm hand came down onto his shoulder reassuringly. Peter lifts his head up, met with a warm smile and his aunt’s soft eyes, “I know Petey. You’ve had a lot going on, and I don’t blame you for getting a swept up in it. I just want to make sure you’ve caught yourself a good one, and from the looks of it,” She sweeps her eyes over to Wade who awkwardly looks back at her with a sideways grin. Her own smile widens, “you have.”

 

Pride swells up in Peter’s chest and he feels like he’s going to choke on it. He lunges forward and wraps Aunt May into a big hug, feeling like she had just answered all of his life questions. It meant more to Peter than he had realised to have his new husband have his aunt’s approval. She happily welcomed the hug, squeezing Peter close and rubbing his back. It felt like his home was completed.

 

She laughed as Peter continued to cling to her, ‘Oh come on. You have a whole room to dazzle. You don’t need to worry about little old me.”

 

Peter leans back a little, eyes flickering back and forth from his aunt’s, “It’s never a bother to hang out with you. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

 

“It’s alright sweetie. Go enjoy your wedding day.” She gently separates her arms from Peter’s pushing him out onto the dance floor with Wade. 

 

A huge grin spreads across Peter’s face as Wade takes his momentum to spin them both until Peter was cradled in his arms in the middle of the dancefloor. A goofy grin greets Peter as he looks up at his husband, “Fancy seeing you here.”

 

* * *

 

After what felt like hours of dancing, being spun around the room, light hearted conversation among friends, and a few drinks, Wade grabs Peter’s hands, pulling them chest to chest, “Why don’t we go celebrate our new marriage upstairs?”

 

Peter is more than happy to follow Wade’s suggestion, but not before slapping his shoulder jestingly after the ridiculously eyebrow waggle. Peter happily leads the way to his room, or rather their room now, as Wade seems to battle with placing as many kisses sloppy kisses to the back of Peter’s neck as possible while not tripping over Peter’s steps. It sure is a battle to make it all the way upstairs when your husband is trying to stop you at every single nook in the wall.

 

When they finally make it. Wade presses Peter up against the wall, licking into his mouth happily. During the wedding planning season, they haven’t been left alone enough to be fully able to explore each other’s body like they did while they were a secret couple, but now they have all the time in the world. Wade seems more than happy to take this endless time as he slowly kisses Peter, covering every inch of his mouth inside and out, pulling away if Peter tries to rush it too much.

 

It feels great to be worshipped, to slowly lust after each other as their slowly hardening erections grind against each other through their wedding attire, but it is also maddening. Peter is more than happy to just be pinned down by Wade and let him fuck him without abandon. God did that sound  _ so  _ good to Peter right now, but it seems like Wade isn’t going to let this night escalate more than messy grinding against the bedroom door.

 

A sharp bite to Peter’s bottom lip pulls him out of his thoughts, surrounded by Wade’s warm lips and exploring tongue as they continue to map their way around Peter’s mouth, but his strong, calloused hands are a new addition to this party. From where they used to stay positioned above Peter’s head on either side, they travel further down to gently squeeze Peter’s shoulder and lovingly caress his chest. 

 

Before Peter realises it, deft fingers harshly rub against nipples, the friction causing him to arch against the door and let out a small whimper. A knowing smile spreads across Wade’s face as he leans in to huff a hot breath against Peter’s ear, causing him to shiver, “Do you like that, baby boy?”

 

“God yes, please don’t stop Wade. It feels so good.”

 

“You like when I rub your sensitive nipples, do you? God you sound so good right now Petey, all strung out and ready for me to fuck you. Is that what you want? Me to fuck you nice and long like you know I can. To finally have my dick spreading your hot ass cheeks apart like the good little slut I know you can be.”

 

Peter’s loud moan fills the room as he tries to frantically hump into Wade’s thighs, but Wade takes a step back, causing Peter to practically slump against the door without Wade’s supporting his weight. Wade’s chuckle turns into a predatory snarl as Peter looks at him with eyes blown out with lust. Wade has tried to hard to keep them at a slow pace, introducing to all of the wonders of another set of hands and mouth on your body, but those eyes just do it for him. 

 

With very little effort, besides trying to get Peter’s spindly legs to actually wrap around him, Wade lifts Peter to the bed seamlessly. They fall down with a huff, their lips instantly connecting, a new fire between them that replaced the languid, rather chaste kisses before. Peter has kept his hands still for far too long, fisted tight in Wade’s short blonde hair, so he takes it upon himself to remedy that. He starts to trail his hands downwards, appreciating the sculpted muscle that his new husband has readily available.

 

Wade seems to have gotten the same idea as warm hands are felt tracing Peter’s body through the layer of his tuxedo. There are far too many layers between them. Peter’s hands become frantic as they try to find any seam, zipper, or button that allows him to pull off Wade’s jacket, vest, and eventually his shirt. His efforts are rewarded with the heady feeling of Wade’s naked skin against Peter’s hands. Peter arches off the bed as Wade’s hips collide with his, grinding their erections together, drawing out twin moans between them.

 

“It seems unfair that I’m the only one undressed.”

 

“It seems unfair that you call wearing pants undressed.”

 

“Maybe we can remedy that.”

 

“We better.” 

 

They break apart their embrace with a parting kiss as they both quickly strip of all remaining clothes, falling back on top of each other perfectly naked. The fervor that was there before pales in comparison to the hunger they devour each other with now. Their teeth clack once they reconnect, but neither of them seem to care. They bare cocks rob against each other with no restraint, sloppily spreading precum between them. The telltale sounds of wet skin slapping and mindless kissing fills the room.

 

Peter moans as Wade wraps a rough hand around both of their cocks, barely restraining the want to thrash against the bed in pleasure. Sure, he is in his late twenties, but that didn’t mean that he doesn’t have the hair thin trigger of a pubescent boy. Wade has always done that for him with his rough hands and scratchy voice. 

 

“Please, Wade. I want you to fuck me. Please stop. I can’t -god- I’m going to come if you keep that up. I want you to fuck me so bad. I  _ need  _ you to. Please, Wade.”

 

“How can I say no to such a good boy begging for me like that?” Peter lets out a high keen at Wade’s word, pleased to feel Wade’s clean hand brush through his hair and down his nape, “Does my pretty little boy like to be told he’s doing a good job?”

 

“God Wade. I’m going to cum before you even get in me.”

 

Wade leans forward, his hot breath sending shivers through Peter’s over sensitised as it brushes against Peter’s neck, “We have plenty of time Peter. We have the rest of our lives together after all, husband.”

 

A nearly orgasmic wave rushes through Peter. Thank god Wade already took his hand off their cocks or Peter would have been done for right then and there with the reminder of their new marriage status. The lack of friction makes Peter’s pulsing cock thrust weakly into the air, searching for some form of release. Wade lets out a deep growl watching his husband become so undone.

 

Before Peter has the time to think, he lets out a high whine as his husband reaches around him to get to the bedside table. Peter wiggles around beneath him, trying to pull him back into the bed with mewls and kisses. Wade chuckles at him as he throws a bottle of a liquid onto the bed beside Peter, who questioningly reaches for it. As his fingers inquisitively brush the bottle, Wade already has it snatched out of his hands, and snaps it open with a pop that resounds around the room. 

 

Peter’s eyes turn into saucers as a clear liquid pours out, covering Wade’s fingers as Wade holds eye contact with Peter that makes their cocks throb between them. Peter wants to lick Wade’s fingers, lavish them with his tongue instead of the lubricant. Wade pulls his hand away, his fingers rubbing together for a few moments, letting Peter watch his thick, flexible fingers work. Peter bites the skin of his bottom lip, enchanted by the sight in front of him.

 

“Are you ready Peter?” Peter’s eyes go wide as he slowly leans back until he is lying on the bed on his back, supported by his elbows, “That’s a good boy. Are you super eager for me to finger you ass? Can you just imagine my fingers spreading you, reaching to new spots inside of you? You know, my fingers are much thicker than yours, and longer. They’ll reach spots that you can never have _ imagined _ . Ready to feel full, baby?”

 

A deep groan grips Peter’s throat as he flings his head backwards, his brown hair cascading onto the pillows. Wade had made sure to save anything past a brush against his butt until their wedding night, and it had been three maddening weeks of Wade’s cock brushing the crease of his ass but never diving further. Peter wants Wade to take him apart, using his tongue and fingers and especially his dick, but he just didn’t have the patience for that tonight. Not when all he can think about is his first dick, his  _ husband’s _ dick, going inside of him.

 

He was too distracted by that thought to pay attention to what Wade was doing between his legs, so it surprises Peter when the tip of Wade’s middle finger easily slides into him. A smooth moan fills the air as Wade’s thick finger, he wasn’t joking about them being much thicker than Peter’s, slowly slips into Peter’s asshole. It’s an effortless, smooth glide inside, but maddeningly slow. Peter had been finger himself almost every night thinking about this moment, but Wade’s pace was going to kill him before they even got to the second finger.

 

Before he knows it, Peter feels the base of Wade’s hand against his ass and the finger spins inside of him, brushing against his velvety walls. With a slight push forward, Wade’s hand snug against Peter’s rim, Wade hits Peter’s prostate perfectly, pulling a gut wrenching moan out of him. Peter huffs out a breath as Wade’s finger slips away, continuing the process of spreading him out for the main event. The bottom has to bite his lip to keep quiet as the memory of what this is really for flushes through him.

 

Wade spends his time properly opening Peter up, making sure to get him completely spread and ready for him. His thick fingers send Peter reeling, wreathing against the sheets in utter pleasure. When Wade finally pulls out his slick fingers, having gotten up to three, a huge grin spreads across his face, “Are you ready, baby boy? I’m going to fucking ravish you.”

 

“That’s a lot of talk for someone who’s not inside of me.”

 

Those words set Wade off, causing him to frantically grab a condom from the bedside table, nearly having the slick packaging slip out of his fingers on several occasions. Peter’s dick twitches as he looks at Wade who meets his gaze with hunger eyes and long tugs on his own slick cock. Peter’s body shakes with excitement, a bit of nerves. Wade rubs his hand, not covered in lube, over Peter’s cheek, “Are you okay? Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“God, Wade. You have no idea how ready I am for this. I’ve wanted you inside me from the first time I saw you. I can’t wait until I can feel you spreading me apart, if your fingers are anything to go by.”

 

A deep groan slips past Wade’s parted lips, “Peter, you’ll make me cum before I’m even inside you.”

 

“Like you said, we have the rest of our lives to teach you some self control.”

 

Wade chuckles as he knee walks up to Peter, trying to look sexy but really looking like an idiot. Peter joins him in laughter as they both share a quick kiss. Wade doesn’t lean back too far, his breath still ghosting against Peter’s lips, as he takes one hand to guide himself into Peter. Twin moans fill the room as Wade slowly, inch by inch, slides into Peter.

 

They huff against each other, noses brushing, as Wade’s hips finally bump against Peter’s butt. Wade groans at the tight warmth pulsating around him, obviously stretched wide, not used to the intrusion. He huffed out, “God. You are so tight Peter. Fuck. You feel so good. Tell me when you’re ready for me to move.”

 

Peter takes in a deep breath, basking in the pleasure and slight pain of being stretched by Wade’s thick cock. It feels so good. Wade’s fingers could never compare to this complete feeling of being stretched and properly fucked. Peter never wants to be without it again. 

 

His whole world changed once he gave Wade the nod to go ahead. If feeling Wade slide in and sitting at the pace felt good, then having him pound into him slightly roughly was fucking Nirvana. Each of Wade’s thrusts are careful, making sure not to push Peter too far past his limits, but they are deep and clearly trying to hide the hunger Wade is holding back. Peter moans out, after a particularly deep thrust, “Where did that promise of ravishing go? I’m honestly not feeling super- OH GOD!”

 

Before Peter could even finish his teasing, Wade picks up the base, relentlessly pounding into him, squeezing Peter’s ass hard and fisting a hand in his hair. Peter’s back arches up, his ass seeking for even more pleasure from Wade’s hungry pace. Their entwined moans and grunts fill the room, as well as the slapping of sweat slicked skin. 

 

Wade buries his head against Peter’s neck, changing the angle and dragging out a deep moan from Peter as his ass tightens. Wade picks up the pass, bending Peter’s legs up and using the new angle to properly fuck him, going as deep as he possibly can. Peter’s hands fist into Wade’s hair, pulling sharply as his moans fill the room, “Wade, I’m going to cum. Fuck, your cock feels so good inside me. I want you to fuck me every day for the rest of my life. I don’t even know how I functioned without your dick inside of me.”

 

“God, Peter. You sound so good. Fuck.” Wade shifts his hips for a second, slowing his pace to adjust the angle. Peter looks up at him confused, until Wade thrusts in hard, hitting Peter’s prostate straight on. The bottom’s ass clenches around Wade tight, bringing them both closer to their orgasms as Wade sets a brutal pace. Peter tries to meet his thrusts, but it’s hard from this angle so he’s forced to lay there, basking in the pleasure of the fucking. 

 

Peter’s grip in Wade’s hair tightens, a moan slipping through his lip as Wade lands another volley of thrusts against his prostate, “Fuck, Wade. I think- I- I’m going to cum. Oh, right there. God Wade. You feel so good. Please keep fucking me just like this. Shit, shit. I’m going to cum Wade.”

 

Leaning forward, Wade locks their lips together, changing his angle once again and pounding even harder. Peter flings his head back against the pillows, breaking the kiss as his ass tightens around Wade’s dick, preparing for the impending orgasm. Peter’s hold on Wade’s hair tightens, his knuckles almost turning white, as Wade’s hips stutter in their next thrust. 

 

Before Peter can say anything to warn Wade, the top’s teeth connect with Peter’s shoulder, sucking a rough hickey that Peter knows will be impossibly dark tomorrow. Peter’s hips stutters against Wade’s which is sits snug against his ass, and Peter cums. Wade follows soon after, the clenching his ass pushing him over. They lay there, covered in cum and sweat, embracing each other.

 

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Wade leans over to kiss Peter’s cheek, “Welcome to the start of the rest of our lives.”


End file.
